<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fourth Year Surprises by Roselinethefae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551330">Fourth Year Surprises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roselinethefae/pseuds/Roselinethefae'>Roselinethefae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Surprises and Revelations [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Female Harry Potter, Multi, too lazy to tag properly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:20:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roselinethefae/pseuds/Roselinethefae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Harry before I go, I have something to ask of you,” Sirius said while Hermione readied Buckbeak. I nodded for him to continue.</p><p>“Go to Gringotts and ask them for inheritance and blood tests.” </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Surprise - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Surprises and Revelations [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>258</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So Im just seeing how this will be received. Notably, I don't actually know much about fourth year other than the movie and fanfics so if something is wrong sorry. Im also american but have some knowledge of british wording and slang not much so thatll be fun to look for...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ch 1</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b><em>           “Harry before I go, I have something to ask of you,” Sirius said while Hermione readied Buckbeak. I nodded for him to continue.</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>“Go to Gringotts and ask them for inheritance and blood tests.” </em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>             That’s what he said but how do I convince Vernon or Petunia to drive me to London? I suppose I could sneak there but I’d need to bring all my stuff in case Vernon decides to throw it in the fire… Eh… If I can “accidentally” use my magic to sneak out with everything packed away in my trunk maybe I could do it…  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            I waited until everyone else was asleep; before gathering everything I wanted from Dudley’s second bedroom and grabbing the stuff from my cupboard.  <em> Good thing Hedwig is out delivering letters. </em> Next thing I needed to decide was to take the Knight Bus or the trains in the morning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Deciding that getting to Gringotts asap was more important than waiting, I took the Knight Bus.</p>
<p> After the nauseating trip to The Leaky Cauldron, I worked on sneaking into the alley. Luckily for me, Tom, the barkeep, was dozing slightly at the bar and no one else was in the pub right then. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>            I hope Gringotts is open late… </em>I got into the alley without alerting anyone to my presence. Looking around everything was closed. No lights on no nothing. Hoping that Gringotts was open, even if the rest of the alley wasn’t, I walked towards the bank. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>           Gringotts was open. No one was in the lobby other than the Goblins. Walking up to a Teller, getting strange looks from the Goblins, I waited until he looked up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “Uh… Hi. um… Mr. Teller, sir. I uh… was told to come and ask for an um… inheritance test and a uh… blood test?” I nervously questioned. The Goblin looked surprised for a second. Then he shook it off. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “It will come at a price for both tests. There is a procedure for those who can’t pay first. If something is found in the blood or inheritance test then Gringotts will take the price from the concerned vaults. If nothing shows in the test well…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            He didn’t need to finish his statement. It was implied that nothing good would come of not having a vault to pay from. I nodded. Then he called over a different Goblin to take to a private room for the testing. The Goblin called was familiar to me. It was Griphook. When I greeted him by name the goblins really looked at me funny.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>           “This way young Potter,” Griphook said after getting over whatever it was that stopped them before. The room I was led to seemed like a regular-muggle-office type space. Or at least that’s what I imagined it looked like. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “Wait here while I get the Potter Account Manager.” <em> Account Manager? I have an Account Manager? Well, Sirius was right. So far it has been educational. </em>I was broken out of my thoughts by a Goblin entering the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “Another claiming to be the Potter heir, eh? Well, we’ll see about that!” the goblin muttered and continued in a louder voice, “First the blood test then the inheritance.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>           “The blood test will need 3 drops of blood,” he said while bringing out a knife and parchment. I took the knife and pricked my finger with it. Then put it over the parchment when indicated. Once the three drops were on the parchment it began to turn into words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Blood test</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Name: Hariel Jasmine Potter/Hadrian Oliver Potter</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>           Alias: Harry James Potter </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Mother: Lily Rose Evans Potter</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Father: James Fleamont Potter</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Blood Adopted Father: Sirius Orion Black IV</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Godfather: Sirius Orion Black IV/ Remus John Lupin</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Godmother: Alice Longbottom</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Current health status:</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Malnourished</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Multiple Beginning Organ Failures</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Multiple Mishealed/Broken Bones</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Anemia</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Need healer for in-depth diagnosis</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Foreign Spells, Potions, Blocks, Etc.:</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Block to be removed at age 5 by healer recommendation (never removed)</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Godfather Bond: Sirius Orion Black IV/ Remus John Lupin</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Block on core 85%  Placed by Albus Dumbledore</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Multiple more Blocks Placed by Albus Dumbledore</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Locked Glamor Placed by Albus Dumbledore</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Multiple Compulsions Placed by Albus Dumbledore</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Multiple Potions Placed by Albus Dumbledore</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Horcrux Placed (inadvertently) by Tom Marvolo Riddle</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Need healer for in-depth listing and diagnosis</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Reading the blood test upside down I was curious about several things. The Potter Account Manager after he finished the results called for another goblin to bring a healer in immediately. As I was going to ask my questions, the Healer arrived.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            One look at my blood test results and the healer hoisted me up from my chair; practically carrying me to a different part of the Bank. It looked like a ritual room. I later found out it was. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “Take off your clothes, lay on the table, and put these on,” she said while handing me two towels. Not seeing a reason not to do as the healer said I did what I was told.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>             “Alright folks we’ve got an emergency cleansing ritual to do and it’s going to be a doozy!” a voice said. Then all I knew was black.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ch 2</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>        Uhn… did someone get the number of the bus that hit me? Wait no I wasn’t hit by a bus… then what happened? </span>
  </em>
  <span>I opened my eyes slowly wary of how groggy my head felt. Then everything came crashing back. Now knowing what had happened I looked around. I was in some sort of hospital wing place. Looking down I realized someone had put me in hospital PJs and that something was very different about me. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>         I guess I’m a girl now? Or am I still a boy? Or what? Cause I can feel my body change as I think about it. This is very confusing. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Just then someone stepped into my line of sight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>        “Oh, good you’re awake. I’m Master Bonebreaker Let’s go over how you ended up here and why you might feel a little strange.” The presumed to be healer said: “So after your blood test you were taken to a cleansing ritual chamber to get everything that was a negative influence out of your body and magical core. Like: the malnutrition, blocks, compulsions, etc.. We, as a whole, hoped to get rid of the Horcrux as well but it was not to be. Unfortunately, we will have to work on that extraction some before it can be done. If you wish to have a copy of everything that was cleansed we will provide it for a cost, though I’m under the impression wizards would rather not know. As for the other feeling you may be experiencing… You were born a metamorphmagus, apparently. A very strong one at that. Which is, why you have two legal names.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>         Seeing the look on my face Master Bonebreaker explained about metamorphs. Then I was allowed to ask my questions.</span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>        “What’s a Horcrux? What’s a Godfather Bond? Why did I need whatever that was? And how did Professor Dumbledore put all that stuff on me when I never even saw him until first year? Why do you say I’m a powerful metamorphmagus? What does any of this have to do with Voldemort? What happens next?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>        “Mostly in order then: Horcruxes, Godfather Bonds, and Tom Riddle’s involvement are best answered by your manager. You needed a cleansing because otherwise, you’d have dropped dead within the next few months. I’ve no clue youngling how Dumbledore managed it. You were able to instinctively change gender when a newborn or so says your manager. As for what’s next? Next, you’ll get an inheritance test and talk over everything with your manager.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>        I gaped until I was dismissed from the healing hall. Then the goblin who did my blood test appeared and took me to a different room from before. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ch 3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>          Before I could get a word out, the Goblin said that the next test would need 27 drops of blood and handed me the knife and a different parchment. So sighing and waiting to get all my answers I did as I was told.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Inheritance Test</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Abilities</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Metamorphmagus</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Magic Sensitive</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Parsletounge</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Blood Magic</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Anamangus Potential</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Eligible Houses</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Heir/ess Potter (Father)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Heir/ess Black (Adopted Father)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Heir/ess Peverell (Mother&amp;Father)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Heir/ess Gryffindor (Father)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Heir/ess Slytherin (Mother and Conquest)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Heir/ess Sayer (Mother)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>For a summation of all Vaults, Properties, and Investments, please refer to the concerned Managers.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>            The Goblin started what sounded like cursing in every language available. Then he ran off. When he came back he had three other goblins with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>              “I am Hookgrip and the Potter Account Manager. These are the Account managers for your other Houses: Backbreaker (Black), Kneeknocker(Peverell and Gryffindor), and Skullmasher(Sayer and Slytherin). We will go over all your assets shortly but first do you have any questions?” the Goblin who had done my tests said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>             “ Yes! What’s a Horcrux? What’s a Godfather Bond? What does any of this have to do with Voldemort? What does the test mean? What does it mean when-it-says-Heir/ess? Just-what-does-all-of-this-mean?” I panickedly asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>                The gathered Goblins looked at each other then sent for a Calming Draught. After I’d taken the draught, they started explaining that a Horcrux was usually an object that held half of a person’s soul after they had split it off. The only way for the split to happen was after the person had committed a heinous act like murder, they said. Which led me to the correct thought that Ole Moldyshorts had accidentally made me one that night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>                 Then they got to the Godfather Bond. Apparently, it’s where a godparent magically vows to care for and protect a godchild. Also “Magical Vows aren’t easily broken” is a thing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And no one thought to check this to prove Sirius was innocent?... Ugh, most wizards are not the brightest Lumos in the crowd.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>                   “... As for what the test means… it should be fairly obvious. The things listed under the Abilities means you have or have the possibility of having that facet of magic. The Eligible Houses shows the houses you could be/are eligible to claim along with how you are eligible for that house. Being an Heir comes with responsibilities and requirements. As it appears that your tutors failed to prepare you for your Heirship– “</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>                    “What tutors are you talking about cause if you mean I should have had tutors at Hogwarts I agree. If you mean before or during the summer... What the Bloody Hell!!!!! I live with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Muggle</span>
  </em>
  <span> family (or I guess their squibs) that </span>
  <em>
    <span>HATES</span>
  </em>
  <span> magic and they </span>
  <b>
    <em>HATE</em>
  </b>
  <span> me even more so! So, I don’t know what you’re talking about… the blood test should have been enough evidence of something wrong at home...” I muttered and trailed off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>                      My managers looked at me in indefinite shock. Then all hell broke loose. The four Managers started yelling in a language I didn’t know and then ran off… again… </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ch 4</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>         They returned with another Goblin and a wizard. A red-headed wizard. A red-headed wizard with Mr. Weasley’s eye shape and Mrs. Weasley's ears. The Goblin seemed Very important, Regal almost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>           “I am Ragnok the Chief and Head of the British branch of Gringotts. This is cursebreaker William Weasley. Would it be correct to assume that you haven’t received any mail from Gringotts at all?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>            I nodded. Then </span>
  <em>
    <span>HE</span>
  </em>
  <span> started cussing. When he had calmed he started saying that Gringotts owed me several boons due to the mail issue. Next, he said that as one of those boons Gringotts would house me for the rest of the summer. He said they would also investigate both the thing with Sirius and my place of residence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>             William interrupted Ragnok for a moment to ask about the world cup and the plans I had made for it with his family. Ragnok said they'd cross that bridge when it came.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>             “...As for now, you will take Heir Potter out to get clothes that actually fit them as well as a new wand. Even from here, I can see from here how weak the connection to their first wand is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>              I went to protest or tell them how to address me when I saw William shake his head. I shut my mouth and allowed myself to be dragged shopping.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ch 5</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>          Before we left I shifted to my first natural state. I wanted to see what being a girl was like since I knew what it was like to be a boy. Ragnok thought it would be a good idea to change to look like my glamor was still active. Something about keeping it secret for the time being. Not that I minded keeping it secret that I was a metamorphmagus, it could be the biggest prank on everyone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>          “Call me Bill,” was the first thing William said as we walked out the doors of Gringotts. As we walked down the crowded Alley towards Madame Malkin’s I accidentally ran into someone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>           “Sorry! There’s just so many people and– “ I cut myself off seeing who I had just run into. It was Blaise Zabini, one of the Slytherins in my year. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>            Thinking I could take this as a chance to help disillusion everyone of what they thought they knew; I began apologizing for any offense I may have indirectly made over the last three years. At first, Blaise looked amused then my explanation started to sink in and he looked concerned. Then he looked at me, like really looked at me, as if for the first time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>             Next thing I know, I have Blaise holding one wrist and Bill holding the other as the three of us ran wherever Blaise was leading us. Blaise must have spotted someone in the crowd because he changed his direction a little bit, grabbed whoever it was he saw, and dragged all four of us to someone who could only be his mother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>             “Mother. Lady Malfoy, Listen to what Heir Potter has to say. Besides that, I also have very real concerns that he’s been potentially abused.” Blaise said. He looked to be near tears. I looked at Blaise like he had grown a second head. I was starting to panic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>              First, how could Malfoy’s Mother be any help? Second, how could he know about how I was treated at the Dursley’s? Third, why would he care? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>              Through the panic and trusting Bill to put up privacy wards, I explained to the women that I had no instruction on the wizarding world before I was 11 and that was only because of Hagrid. I also explained why I didn’t have any knowledge of the wizarding world, I lived with muggles who hate magic and hate me even more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>               The two women looked at each other then at Bill. Mrs. Zabini asked what he was doing with me. Bill explained everything that he knew and what we were attempting to do before I literally bumped into Blaise. The two women looked at each other again and then back to Bill. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>               They must have made a decision on something as Mrs. Malfoy asked Bill to go inform the goblins that they'd have two more joining their investigation. Apparently, she was going to take me shopping for just the things the Goblins said I needed right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>                Do you know what happened then? Bill left me at the mercies of three Slytherins. Two of which were some of the scariest women I have ever known.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ch 6</span>
</p>
<h1>
  <span>Narcissa POV</span>
</h1>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>           The poor dear looked like Frina and I would eat him. “Now then Heir Potter let’s go get you some clothes and a new wand. I know just the places we need!” Frina was going to take her Little Flame home to relax and calm down then she’d meet us at Gringotts. Potter, still looking like I was going to eat him, nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>             I gave him My arm to hold onto so that we wouldn’t get separated. Then I lead him to Twilfitt and Tattings. “I don’t think this is what the Goblins had in mind…” he trailed off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>             “Not to worry dear I’ll be paying for both this and your new wand. Discretion is the better part of valor and Twilfitt and Tattings has the better discretion than Madame Malkin’s.” I explained to him, then I told him he could call me Aunt Narcissa in public and Aunt Cissa in private. He wanted to know why I gave him leave to call me as such. I simply said it was because we were distantly related.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>             We took several minutes in the clothing shop and had them set to be delivered to Gringotts care of(℅) Bill Weasley. Then we made our way towards Knockturn. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>            “Now dear, keep your head low and stick to me like glue. This is no place for children but unfortunately, we have to go down it, to get to the wand shop I wish to take you.” Potter nodded again. He followed my instructions completely. We reached the end of Knockturn and turned left where the shop stood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<h1>
  <span>Harry POV</span>
</h1>
<p>  </p>
<p>
  <span>            We entered the shop. It was filled with rows and rows of shelves and drawers which in turn were filled with woods and cores, I suppose. A person appeared from nowhere and began to speak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>            “Ah, Narcissa Darling, what have you brought me today?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>            “Just a child in need of a new wand that is specific to him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “I see. So, Child shall we begin?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>            I nodded and went to follow the female sounding person.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>           “Now then here is a collection of woods just extend your magic to feel which one feels right. Then we’ll do the same with the cores.” Again I nodded. Then did as I was told. I closed my eyes and let my magic wash over the woods in front of me. The one that called to me the most was a wood so black it looked almost like the void of space. The wandmaker nodded when I told them as much. They took the wood and then with a wave of their hand they switched woods for cores.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>             Doing the same as I had with the woods, I found myself drawn to a sliver of what looked like a horn or scale, a clear liquid, and a hair that seemed to vanish and reappear in intervals.  The wandmaker also took the three cores up and then asked us to wait in the front of the store for an hourish and then my new wand would be ready. Aunt Narcissa led the way to the waiting area.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>              “Soooooooo… uh… While we wait do you mind answering some questions?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>               “I’ll try. It depends on what you ask.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>               “Why did Heir Zabini react the way he did? And why do you and Madame Zabini seem to actually care for me? Why are you being nice to me when both your husband and son hate me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>                 She did her best to explain but she couldn’t answer some of the questions because they weren’t for her to tell. I could understand that. She did explain why she and Madame Zabini cared and why they were being nice. Apparently, children are supposed to be precious treasures to be cared for in the wizarding world. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So Dumbledore is…… a little bit batty if he can’t remember that….... </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>                 The wandmaker appeared when Aunt Narcissa was done explaining. They then handed me my wand and what they said was a wand holster. “You’ve got a very powerful wand there, child.” they rasped. I looked at them and they explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>                 “You’re wood is Ebony, a wood known for its use in combative magics and transfiguration. It usually picks someone that has the courage to be themself and who won’t falter in their beliefs. The triple-core is interesting because well firstly it’s a triple-core. Secondly, the core contains a sliver from a horned serpents horn (usually most responsive to those with Parseltounge and will let out a low musical note when danger is near.), a Thestral Tail hair (usually highly unstable and difficult to use in wand making though this time it was not.), and both soaked in Phoenix Tears (from the phoenix Fawkes). A very unusual wand indeed. Should be particularly good for Healing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>                 “Does that make it a sister wand to my first wand as its core also came from Fawkes. At least that's what I overheard from Dumbledore one day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <span>                 The wandmaker looked amused but agreed with me. Finally introducing herself as Ollivander’s niece. Then Aunt Narcissa asked for a second wand holster for me and paid for it all. It was back to Gringotts after that. As we walked I decided I had a decision to make regarding telling Aunt Narcissa and Madame Zabini everything or not.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>as a side note we get to actual book/movie things in three chapters</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ch 7</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>           When we got to the bank Madame Zabini (Call me Aunt Zafrina in public and Aunt Frina in private) was waiting for us. Once we entered the bank my manager came and took me to change into one of the new sets of clothes that were delivered while we had been waiting on my wand. He then said they would put both women under a Secrecy Oath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>          Well, that takes that decision off of me…</span>
  </em>
  <span> As I got dressed I wondered if my two new aunts would take the Oath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          It turned out that they were serious about helping me because they took the oath. After hearing that I decided to show up at the meeting as Jasmine (I decided to use my middle name in an effort to get away from the whole “child-who-lived” thing). When I entered everything got quiet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>           “Hello, everyone! I’m Hariel Jasmine Potter. I go by Jasmine and I’m a metamorphmagus.” Here, I changed to Reed (the nickname I came up with for Hadrian). “As such I'm also Hadrian Oliver Potter. I go by Reed.” Morphing back to Jasmine, Ragnok cleared his throat and explained what they could conclude from my full health scan. Narcissa and Zafrina were scandalized by what was in my health report. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>            “Now tomorrow we will be sending a team out to Heiress Potter’s soon to be old address. It is my understanding that Lady Malfoy and Madame Zabini will join them here at the bank at 8 AM. During that time Heiress Potter will collect her Heir rings and provide for a bloodline test. Ultimately we will decide what our next move is. This is acceptable, yes?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>              Everyone nodded and then we were dismissed. I was told I’d stay in Bill’s Gringotts quarters while he would make a surprise visit home. Bill led me to his quarters. Then he left. I just curled up on the bed hoping everything went my way tomorrow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ch 8</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<h1>
  <span>Zafrina POV</span>
</h1>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          We just left the Bank. When we arrived on the street, it looked all the same. Like an elf had magicked cookies to all be the same size and shape. I almost shudder at the thought of all this conformity. Arriving at the correct address there was already something wrong. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          The Wards, the very same that Dumbledore is so worried about, didn’t exist. They just weren’t there. The goblins and cursebreakers all said there were remnants of wards that lasted all of 6 hours before they failed. It was a bad omen of what we’d find in the house. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>           Inside looked normal enough at first glance. A second glance showed more sinister things afoot. Like the cupboard under the stairs not only was there residual accidental magic (mostly healing). There was the residual blood and urine stains from not being let out or being hurt so badly magic couldn’t heal it quick enough, too. Then there was the lock on the door and it just painted a horrid picture.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>           Upstairs wasn’t much better. There was a cat flap and 9 locks on one of the bedroom doors. Inside there was a mess of broken toys and other muggle things. The bed was ratty and thin. The wardrobe was a hazard unto itself and the poor desk had remnants of where Jasmine’s owl was locked in the room with her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>             Going back downstairs, and into the living room to escape the imagined horrors brought by the evidence there, I noticed something else. There were no pictures of Jasmine. None. All there was was photos of the rest of the “family”. Cissa joined me in the living room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>            “The goblins are saying that we need more evidence and the only way to get it is with Auror supervision.” She said in a glacial blank tone. We watched as Bill Weasley sent a Patronus to the Auror department. And so the wait begins.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile at Gringotts…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<h1>
  <span>Jasmine POV</span>
</h1>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>             After the investigation party left I was told to follow Ragnok back to his office. There he had 6 boxes on his desk. We started with the Potter Ring. When I put it on I felt a warmth and lightness that I never knew existed before. I swore I heard someone lovingly say my name before the feelings faded. Next was the Black Ring. It felt like the exact opposite of the Potter Ring. Cold and darkness descended on me. But it wasn’t hostile, it was welcoming. I didn’t hear anything this time as the feelings faded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>             The Sayer Ring gave me the heebeegeebees as I put it on, again not Hostile but still creepy. Like being in divination. After that was the Peverell Ring (felt like my invisibility cloak actually) the Gryffindor Ring (felt like I’d been given a boost in courage) and then the Slytherin Ring (it hissed a welcome to me in parseltongue). After all the Rings were placed Ragnok told me a bit about them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>             “First all the Rings can be hidden from the public as long as you wish though there are some exemptions to that. The exemptions vary from ring to ring and are not listed here from the notes of your account managers. As for what protections each possess I think from last to first put on would be the best to explain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>               The Slytherin Ring protects against magics meant to disguise others. The Gryffindor Ring acts as a weak Protego. Not much is known about the Peverell Ring other than it’s said to bring closure for the bearer. Sayer’s ring is said to protect from most divination types to or from the bearer. The Black Ring protects against poisons, potions, and mind magics. It's said it heats up around any of the former. Lastly, the Potter Ring is known to act as a physical shield in times of great peril.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>                That’s a lot of information but I think I got it all. Next is the bloodline thing…… Wonder how it differs from the blood or inheritance test… Guess I’ll find out soon...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ch 9</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          The investigation party returned halfway through the bloodlines or family trees were finished. When Ragnok heard the report he looked about ready to rip a limb from someone. I took a step or two back. Then I was wrapped in two hugs at the same time. Baffled, I looked at my two newest aunts wondering if they were okay. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          Seeing my confused look, Bill took the moment to clarify that what they saw at the Dursley’s plus their imagination was enough nightmare fuel for a few decades. He also rushed to reassure me that it didn’t mean they saw me as less but as more for living through it. I just told him it was alright. I do wonder what all they had to do though. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I can convince Bill to tell me later…… </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “Well, as we wait on the Aurors it's time to talk about plans until the young Heiress departs for Hogwarts.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “Um let’s see, I’m supposed to go to the World Cup with the Weasleys. Then two days after that we’re all getting our school supplies. Though that was when the plan was to spend the end of the summer with the Weasleys.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<span>            Aunt Narcissa said that could still be the plan except I wouldn’t spend weeks with the Weasleys as I had lessons in etiquette and being an Heir. That made sense. Bill said he’d inform his dad. The goblins agreed to house me in Bill’s and other Cursebreakers' Quarters until September 1</span>
  <span>st</span>
  <span>. Aunt Narcissa also muttered something about making sure we were in the same box at the match. Aunt Zafrina also muttered about taking me shopping for other supplies during the Weasley outing to Aunt Cissa. After that, we all dispersed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ok so i got my chapters mixed up the real action won't start until next chapter but we see a brief glance at the weasley home this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ch 10</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          Over the weeks leading up to the World Cup, I had etiquette training with Aunt Cissa, Heir lessons with Aunt Frina, and lessons on what to expect for both myselves in the coming years from Bill and Cissa. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          They explained everything like why some wizards and witches were referred to as Lord, Lady, Heir. Or what I had access to as an Heir. Even that there were slight differences between Muggle puberty and Wizard puberty.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          The Goblins also taught me about investing and other money-related things. They even deigned to teach me their language and culture. Then the time for the World Cup came upon us. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          Everyone agreed that I could stay with the Weasleys for the night before, the night of, and the morning after. So Bill dropped me off at the Burrow. I was morphed into my Glamored self to keep the surprise for the Welcoming Feast.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “OH! Harry, it’s so good to see you. Are the goblins treating you right? Is something going to happen to your relatives? I’m so glad you’re here!” Hermione rambled as she hugged me. Then everyone else decided to join in on the hug. I laughed and hugged each of them back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>           Once all the Hugs were completed, we headed inside. There we sat down for dinner. It was some potato dish. Whatever it was actually called it was great. When we had finished we sat around catching up for a bit. Then we went to bed because we would have an early morning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please remember that i only have vague memories of the fourth movie and the many fanfics ive read regaurding fourth year</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ch 11</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>           We woke before dawn to start our journey to the World Cup. Ron was complaining about the early hour. The twins wanted to know how we were going to get there. And poor Ginny was basically sleepwalking.  Hermione was just as wide awake as ever. So was Mr. Weasley. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>         “Hurry up kids! Don’t want to be late and miss our transport! It’s a good ways away from here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          We all finished gathering our stuff, by habit I put my Holly wand in my pocket. The Ebony wand was in its leg holster hidden away from the world. Then we were off to some spot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          Arriving at the spot we found an old boot and two other people. The people turned out to be the Diggory’s; Amos and Cedric. Mr. Diggory was a very proud man and very proud of his son. Cedric looked ready to be eaten whole by the ground as his father boasted about him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “Alright everyone it’s time!” Mr. Weasley said. He then directed us to each hold onto part of the boot. It was a bit of a tight squeeze but we all managed to be holding on to it. Then there was a tugging behind my navel, and suddenly we were spinning away from the ground.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>         When the spinning stopped most of us found ourselves sprawled in piles of limbs on the ground. Mr. Weasley, Mr. Diggory, and Cedric landed standing up. Once I was able to get up, I looked out over the hill we had landed on and saw a huge almost metropolis of tents in the field below.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>         “Well, best be on our way our plot’s over in the next section. Wouldn’t want to still be setting up when the game starts.” Mr. Diggory said as he dragged Cedric along behind him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          Mr. Weasley directed us to go straight ahead. As we got closer I saw a muggle handing out maps presumably to lots for all the wizards. Thinking quickly I asked Mr. Weasley if he’d let me and Hermione do all the talking when getting to the muggle. Thankfully he agreed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “Weazley, eh? Oh, right, the Weazly Plot number changed suddenly. You now go here.” the man said while handing me the map as Hermione paid. Following the map we found ourselves surrounded by posh tents. When we got to our lot, I thought I saw Aunt Cissa waiting for us. But when I looked again she wasn't there. As we set up there was a throat clearing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “Hello dears, I’m looking for my Honorary nephew. You wouldn’t happen to have seen him would you?” Aunt Narcissa said while looking right at me. “Ah there he is!” She answered herself coming over to engulf me in a hug. That moment was when Malfoy jr. came out of their tent. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>         “Mother what are you doing!?! Why are you hugging Potter? What are the </span>
  <b>
    <em>Weasleys</em>
  </b>
  <span> doing so close to us? What is going on?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “I'm hugging my honorary nephew. As you well know I can act however I wish with people from my birth House. As for what they are doing so close to us (as well as sharing a box with us), It’s a part of my thanking them for looking after Harry as best they could. What is going on is self explanatory after that Dragon.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>           Draco started to try to argue with his mom some more as she let go of me. Mr. Weasley wanted to talk to her about her gesture. During that the rest of us decided to go look around and stay at the very least in groups of two. There was an Omnioculars tent where I got everyone a pair even if Ron didn’t realize it. Had he been paying more attention he would have complained about not being a charity case.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>            When we saw most of the crowd heading for the stadium we decided to meet up with Mr. Weasley again. He looked a little harried when we caught up with him. I suppose Aunt Narcissa could be a bit of a whirlwind experience. I handed him the Omnioculars I got for him and then it was up to the Ministers box. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ch 12</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>           In the box I saw where Aunt Narcissa wanted us to sit. Behind the seats set aside for us was a House-elf beside an empty seat. I sat closest to Aunt Narcissa. She gave me a small smile. The Minister arrived with the Blugarian Minister ten minutes before the game was set to start. I turned to Aunt Narcissa to ask about a translation spell I remembered. She smiled and performed the spell for me with a promise to teach me and my friends it later.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “Hello Minister Oblansk, it is very nice to meet you.” I said, when Minister Fudge introduced the Blugarian Minister. He seemed to be happily surprised and asked if I spoke Bulgarian. I explained it was a spell I’d read briefly about in my studies this summer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          The game began right after that. I noticed, as I turned to watch the game, the seat behind me was still empty and still had a House-elf standing there. The game caught my attention before I could voice my questions about it. It was interesting how fast a Pro game went. So fast it about rolled the eyes right out of your head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          The Bulgarian Seeker Krum was very entertaining with some of his stunts while looking for the Snitch. That Wronski Feint looked like it would be fun to try and replicate. Then I saw Aunt Narcissa’s look of doom. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So maybe not when or where Aunt Cissa could see me try it.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The game went on for a good hour when Krum caught the Snitch to keep his team from losing too badly. Everybody went crazy, especially the twins who had made a bet with some guy named Ludo Bagman.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          After things started to settle and the Ministers had gone, Aunt Narcissa invited us to go back to her tent. Lord Malfoy looked ready to refuse when he caught sight of Aunt Cissa’s side long look. He sighed and tried to ignore all of us. Draco looked just as putout.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          Getting to the tent we all had fun talking about various subjects. The Minister Oblansk even came and found us before we reached our tents to introduce all of us to his team. It was all a lot of fun. We had just arrived at the tents and had gone into the Malfoy tent when we heard some shouts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>          Must be lots of fights and celebrations going on.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Then there were more yells. Aunt Narcissa instructed everyone under the age of 17 to book it to one room and hide. Then she told the men left to go see if they could figure out what was happening. She’d stay behind and make sure the wards held and that us kids were safe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          The Men left. The shouting got louder and louder. It was during the loudest yelling that I realized my Holly wand was missing. I tried to inform Aunt Narcissa but that's when the wards fell. It was incredible to watch her duel the person who tried to cause trouble. Until, that is, the person knocked Aunt Cissa out. At which point Mr. Weasley came back in and stunned the intruder. It was the perfect time to tell him my wand was missing but a Ministry Official (at least that was the badge hanging around his neck proclaimed) barged inside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “Arthur there you are! Do you recognize this wand?!? It was just used to cast the Dark Mark!” The man said. He was holding my Holly wand.  “Um Uh Excuse me but that’s my wand.” I said nervously. The man stared at me for a long moment. Then he started to accuse me! Liked I had left the tent! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>           “I don’t even know the spell for a Dark Mark, however that works, but besides all that I never even left the tent.” Here everyone who had stayed hidden agreed with me. Mr. Weasley became the Voice of Reason and asked who found the wand. The Ministry Man said that Mr. Diggory found the wand with a House-elf. It just so happened that it was the man’s own elf and the one who sat behind me in the box.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>           “Very well, if you are not the culprit sir I have no one to blame but my elf. ELF!” the House-elf appeared with a nervous twitch. “You know why I have to do this Winky. You were the only one with the wand in question after the Appearance of the Dark Mark, the only conclusion I can come to is thus: You illegally took this young wizard’s wand and cast the Dark Mark yourself. As such I am hereby giving you clothes and releasing you from service.” The man said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>           The Elf was bawling and caterwauling about how she didn’t know how to cast with a wand and didn’t know how to even create the Dark Mark. I felt so bad for her but I had no clue how to help her. Right as he banished her from his sight the others showed up with messages.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          Charlie had a message from his mum saying to get everyone back home quickly. Lord Malfoy had a similar message from the ministry. Bill had one from Gringotts. The Goblins wanted me back immediately. Apparently I was too big of a client to be allowed to stay in such an environment. I had hoped I could stay with the Weasleys and ‘Mione but I guess not. I still hoped to go shopping with them in two days time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          With all that information we all gathered our things and departed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>its always bothered me that the muggleborns or muggle raised half-bloods dont use more muggle thing where and when they can......so....... thats what this chapter deals with.........</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ch 13</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>           Thankfully the Goblins did let me go shopping with the Weasleys and Hermione.  It was mostly me just hanging out with my friends. The Goblins made sure I got everything I would need gradually over the time I spent with them. All I needed were fresh Potions ingredients and more parchment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>           Maybe if I can convince Aunt Cissa to go to muggle London I might get more supplies. Good thing I had them exchange some of my money to muggle money. If I’m lucky and we do go to muggle London then I need to think of the perfect ‘thank you’ presents for Aunt Cissa and Frina and for Bill. Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm……</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          We were nearing the end of our trip together when we ran into the Malfoys. Both male Malfoys sneered and looked condescending. Aunt Narcissa looked excited. Originally both Zafrina and Narcissa were supposed to join me but Blaise also needed to get a few last minute things and only had his mother to take him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “Oh good! You’re still together! I was hoping you would be, you see I still feel the need to thank you for looking after Harry. I had the idea of maybe buying the kids Formal robes...” Aunt Narcissa trailed off glaring at her husband when he went to disagree.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>           Mrs. Weasley looked like she wanted to object but thought better of it seeing it as an olive branch. She nodded to Aunt Cissa and led the way to Madame Malkin’s. The Malfoy men split off before we reached the store. Arriving at the store the Twins admitted to already having new robes. So Aunt Cissa just got Ron and Ginny some. Mrs. Weasly thanked Narcissa when all was said and done. As that was the last thing that needed getting, the Weasleys and ‘Mione left.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>           Aunt Narcissa then disillusioned me while I morphed. When I was done we went to Twilfit and Tattings to get my wardrobe. While there I asked if we could go to muggle London. Aunt Narcissa agreed to go but only if I was practically glued to her side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Once my wardrobe had been decided on I dragged Aunt Cissa to Muggle London. My first stop was an office supply store. We got to the store and I found the first sales associate available.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>            “Hello. Do you have any quill-like fountain pens?” I asked hurriedly. Knowing that, after the fountain pens and other school supplies, I’d be taking Narcissa to Harrods or someplace similar. The associate looked a little confused but said they did. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>            “I’ll take the whole lot. I mean it. Every single fountain pen made to look like a quill. The whole stock.” I told him as I started spotting Notebooks and Binders and everything else I planned to bring to Hogwarts this year. He looked a little shocked but decided to do as I said and ran off to get the pens. Once we were alone I started going around and getting all manner of colouring utensils and writing implements. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>            Notebooks, Binders, folders, a planner, coloured pencils, markers, just about everything in the store. Poor Cissa looked so confused which for getting presents was a good thing but not in general. I had decided to get her and the others actual fountain pens that worked like quills. So after getting those stashed away I began to explain what I was getting to her. She was fascinated to learn how Muggles had advanced in the last half a decade or more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          She even picked out her own Planner and notebook! Then we went to check out. Being prepared paid off for once and I was able to pay for everything and still have a bunch leftover for clothes and other essentials.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>           We headed to Harrods when they finished baging everything for us. On the way we stopped in a hidden alley and shrank everything so it fit in one bag. At Harrods Cissa was again fascinated with what she saw. Makeup and clothes in huge batches everywhere.  A sales associate walked up to us this time. She asked if we needed any help. Being thankful, after I explained how we were from the country and had everything tailor made or imported, I agreed we needed help.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “Ah I see. Well what do you need first?” the associate asked. Cissa took that and said we needed clothes and then makeup and then shoes and accessories. So off we went. We each got one formal dress. I got several outfits and Aunt Cissa got a nice blouse and skirt. Then we went to make up where we got dolled up. We bought everything they suggested as neither of us had any experience with muggle makeup. In shoes we got some high heels and boots and even trainers. Accessories we spent the most time in getting all kinds of necklaces and rings and bracelets. Then we went back to Diagon. Again stopping in a hidden alley we shrunk all the bags to fit in one. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          Once more in Diagon Aunt Narcissa walked me to Gringotts. Where she followed me to the empty cursebreaker quarters I was staying in that night. We separated our bags and then I gave her her present.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>           “It works just like a quill to refill or you can use ink cartridges like what's in it now. Here let me show you…” I showed her step by step. I had seen Vernon do it enough for all his important work he brought home. After she got the hang of it I asked if she would mind teaching Aunt Zafrina as when I next saw her I might not have enough time to explain it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>           “Of course dear. I’ll see you soon.”She said with a hug. Tomorrow I’d see Bill to give him his gift. And after that was the wait for September First. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>           At least all my outfits match either my dark red nearly black hair or emerald eyes. The makeup if done correctly really emphasizes my button nose and almond shaped eyes. This will be a fun year.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ch 14</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          September First arrived with a Bang! Apparently someone decided to try out the Hogwarts Motto. The goblins don’t mess with the dragon unless they are feeding it. Which left a cursebreaker being the culprit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          Anyway after that wakeup call I made sure everything was in the new trunk I’d gotten earlier in the summer then made my way out to meet with Bill to go to Kings Cross. Before we left my Potter Manager took me aside to tell me who I’d be staying with from now on; looks like Blaise got his wish. On the way I asked about what was coming to Hogwarts this year as I had overheard my Gryffindor Manager complaining to my Slytherin one. Bill wouldn’t say. So I sighed and just resigned myself to being surprised.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          I was in my Jasmine Morph so when we got to the wizarding side of the platform no one noticed. Bill helped me get settled into a compartment. Then he left to see off his siblings. I got out a book to read while I waited. I knew that other than my gender there would be another surprise in that I’d be resorted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>          When I first started buying clothes after the ritual I noticed something odd about my uniforms. They were back to being black like in first year. Which I’m taking to mean I’ll be resorted.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          The train whistle broke me from my musings. I supposed we were leaving soon. I looked out the window to find my friends still standing on the platform. Then the whistle blew again and they got on the train.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          We had just gotten out of sight of the platform when I got my first visitors. By Luck it was Blaise and who I thought was Daphne Greengrass. “Mind if we join you everywhere else is full and Malfoy is being more annoying than usual.” Blaise inquired. I nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “I haven’t seen you before and I know everyone in our year and below and you don’t look any older than us…” The girl I suspected to be Daphne led in. I told them I was in their year and that they’d have to wait til the welcoming feast for more than that. That got a laugh from them. Then they realized I was serious. So to get around the awkward silence that left I started some small talk  and told them to call me Jasmine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “... You can’t be serious! Malfoy really did that? He’d be in so much trouble if any of the upper years found out…” Daphne incredulously replied in response to a ‘rumor’ I ‘heard’ about Draco letting two non-Slytherins in disguise into the common room. Blaise was holding his stomach from laughing too hard. He had just stopped when Ron and Hermione interrupted looking for me. Not that they knew just yet that they should be looking for a girl but still it was sweet of them to be worried. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “Have any of you seen Harry?” They asked at the same time. If Blaise hadn’t stopped laughing before that question would and did sober him right up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “What do you mean ‘Have we seen Potter’?” Blaise asked in a deadly tone. Ron said I didn’t meet them on the platform like usual and they’d been up most of the train and hadn’t found me yet. I told them not to worry maybe he just found a different route to Hogwarts. That seemed to settle them all. Then Ron and Hermione left. That exchange happened about halfway through the trip to Hogsmeade Station. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          About three fourths of the way we had another intruder. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I guess It wouldn’t be the beginning of the year without a Malfoy confrontation… sigh… </span>
  </em>
  <span>“So this is where you two have been. And who’s this?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “A Mystery, Malfoy. A Mystery that would appreciate it very much if you would leave now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “Not likely ‘Mystery’! Anyway can you believe my Mother actually gets along with Potter?” With another sigh in as many minutes I did a little trick I’d learned over the summer. I waved my hand and Malfoy was forcibly removed from the compartment with the lock locking behind him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “How’d you do that?” Blaise asked with a little awe in his tone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “I learned it from some friends over the summer.” I replied. I couldn’t very well tell them I’d learned it from the goblins yet. It’d ruin the surprise. </span>
  <em>
    <span>At least Mcgonagall agreed to keep it quiet and let the Hat reintroduce me to the wizarding world or just Hogwarts. This is gonna be so much fun!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          Just after that we needed to change to our robes. We took turns using the compartment to change. I was the last one to change and just in time too. The whistle blew and the train slowed to a stop at the station. Getting off the train I decided to ride with Blaise and Daphne. They seemed to have forgotten my comment or the sorting and were ignoring my robes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          I was surprised to see a skeletal horse-like creature with wings pulling the carriages. Blaise looked at me in that moment and explained that they were Thestrals. Thestrals can only be seen by those who have seen death, he explained further. Then we got in the carriage and were on our way to the school.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ch 15</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          When we got to the entrance I was taken aside by Mcgonagall. She smiled at me. Then went off to gather the first years. They’d be sorted first. I waited in the back of the Great Hall by the doors. Everyone ignored me much more invested in ‘Harry Potter’ being missing. Mcgonagall walked in with the First Years. After thirty minutes of sorting it was my turn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          “Before we start the feast we have one more sorting.” Mcgonagall announced before Dumbledor could say anything. I walked up and sat down on the stool.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>            “Well well what do we have here? It would appear Ms. Potter is in need of Re-sorting.”</em> </b> the Hat said aloud. The Hat then started talking to me in my head like in First Year. <em> “Where to put you this time…… That's a fascinating Idea… Yes that will do… </em> <b> <em>Better be Gryffindor and Slytherin and Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.”</em> </b> the Hat called out. My robes had stripes of colour from each house. The Hat wasn’t done yet though. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>          “If third through seventh years would line up with third years first the school has made a decision. From this year forth the children will be sorted in 1</em> </b> <b> <em>st</em> </b> <b> <em>, 3</em> </b> <b> <em>rd</em> </b> <b> <em>, and 5</em> </b> <b> <em>th</em> </b> <b> <em> year. This is in hopes that it reminds the world that you are Hogwarts students not just a student of your house. And now we begin…”</em> </b> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>          Ginny became a Hufflepuff as well as a Gryffindor. Hermione was a new Gryffindor-Ravenclaw. Ron was interesting as a Gryffindor/Slytherin. Blaise was a Slytherin/Gryffindor. The twins became Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuffs. Malfoy remained as only a Slytherin. The multi-house kids came and joined me where I was standing off to the side. Many actually kept to a single house although it looked like it was gonna be a half’n’half split between multi-house and single house students. When all was said and done the Hat still had more to say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b> <em>          “As for the point system and such, your first house called is your main house which is the house you’ll gain or lose points for. The Heads of house will mostly remain the same except those in multiple houses can go to whichever Head they need at that point. Prefects remain the same. As will Quidditch teams. Students can eat at whichever table except for during Feasts where they will sit with their Main House and now I believe it’s time to eat.”</em> </b> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>            With that said food started to appear on all the tables. Mcgonagall started to speak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          “Now while you eat there are a few announcements before the Headmaster gives his Beginning of Year Speech. As a trial run this year after dinner I will be holding an Animagus class for all who think they have the discipline for it. Professor Flitwick is holding a Dueling class between the end of classes and before dinner. Lastly all professors are offering a time for students to come get revision or clarity on Saturdays. With that said the floor is yours Headmaster.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>           “*Ahem* Well now that we’re all sorted and settled I also have some announcements. A reminder that the forbidden forest is just that forbidden. This year there will be no quidditch–” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>          “You’re Joking!!!!!!!” the twins called out together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          “I assure you I am not Messrs Weasley. Instead Hogwarts will host the Triwizard Tournament. This tournament is meant to bring together three schools for a series of magical tasks. A single champion will be selected from each school– ”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          BANG! The whole hall jumped. In the corner behind the Head table was a figure just coming into the Hall. The figure limped into the light. “Ah, there you are Alastor. Thank you for taking the position.” Dumbledore said. Then the man took the DADA seat at the table and Dumbledore continued.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          “As I was saying: A single champion will be chosen by an impartial judge from each school. Now allow me to be clear. Should you be chosen, you stand alone. Trust me when I say this contest is not for the Faint-hearted. But more of that later. For now it’s late and classes start in the morning. Off to bed everyone.” And so we dispersed to our main houses for the night</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ch 16</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          In the morning it was chaos. Starting with Lavender and Parvati attempting to do my makeup, hair, and ask questions all in one. ‘Mione got them to settle and leave me alone. As a whole the house decided on sitting at another house table. Not that everyone was sorted in multiple houses but enough were to make that decision. I was going to the Slytherin table with Ron. ‘Mione and the Twins were going to Ravenclaw.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          Getting to the Great Hall I realized just how deep the rivalries went. It was a war zone. There was a food fight going on and the poor professors couldn’t regain calm. To help I decided to use another trick I’d learned from the goblins much to their both pride and resentment. I waved my hand like I was conducting a chorus and then swept it low. It stopped everyone  fighting in their tracks and then was pushed to the sides of the room kinda like with Draco on the train.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “Thank you Ms. Potter. Now enough is enough, be glad you don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to sit with the other houses and settle down.” Mcgonagall said when someone started to try throwing more food. After the scolding the tables were placed back in position but Professor Snape had other ideas for the food everywhere. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>           “Any one who participated in the foodfight has a 50 point loss and will have to clean the Great Hall the Muggle way for detention.”</span>
  <em>
    <span> Well Snape’s in fine form this morning taking all the houses into negative points. </span>
  </em>
  <span> As for me I was glad I wasn’t present until the end. I walked over to the Slytherin table with Ron following slowly in case battle lines were drawn again. Blaise and Daphne waved us over to their end of the table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>           “So are you two going to be part of the clean up?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “No we hid under and then behind the table when it got turned sideways. What about you and your merry band of Gryffindors?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “We didn’t arrive until just before the end.” Ron answered for once not offended immediately when a Slytherin, especially a male Slytherin, just implying a condescension on Gryffindor. Then he turned to Hermione to ask what was available on her table and if she’d sneak him some.</span>
  <em>
    <span>  Boys and their stomachs.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Turning back to Blaise and Daphne, they were trying to hide their amusement. Then Malfoy had to add his two cents. Although I’m very proud to say Ron just brushed him off with another question aimed at Daphne this time about what they usually got for food choices. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          It was hilarious to see Malfoy realize he’d just been ignored and even funnier because Malfoy was covered head to toe in food from the fight. Again I turned back to face Blaise only to catch him looking at me like I had two heads. He seemed to catch himself and shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “Ok so </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jasmine</span>
  </em>
  <span> how did this happen?” Blaise gestured in my general direction. That seemed to somehow catch the whole Hall’s attention. I sighed and then explained about this summer. I did fib a bit by saying I had read about the tests in a book. Hermione and Ron just gave me flat looks at that but stayed quiet knowing they’d get the truth when we weren’t the center of attention. Everyone seemed to accept my explanations. Except Malfoy who still didn’t seem to be over how close his Mother and I got over the summer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          After that the day went on as normally as it usually did with the exceptions of the two new classes. They both were open to the whole school. But the first through third years would be working on the theoretical side of things while fourth year and above would work on the practical. At least in general some would stay on theory while others could advance to the practicals. Surprisingly, Snape was helping with the dueling class but in the way of street fighting rather than Flitwick’s professional dueling techniques. Thanks to Mcgonagall’s introduction, I was more prepared for finding my animal than I thought I’d be. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          Lavender, Parvati, Padma, and Daphne were waiting for Hermione and me when we finally got up to the dorms for the multi-housed students. They wanted to have a girl talk. But I was exhausted from answering questions all day. Before I crashed they did ask me the two questions I could now answer in my sleep. They asked how long I had been a girl and if it was permanent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “I’ve always technically been female but I can switch between the two. As for how long at least a year or two while I decide which morph I prefer if I prefer one over the other.” and then I fell into oblivion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ch 17</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>           The rest of September passed by like an autumn breeze. We were halfway through October when the Headmaster deigned to give us more information on the Triwizard Tournament. Like which schools would be coming. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good thing Aunt Narcissa found time to teach me and Hermione that translation spell. French and Blugarian students, what would we do without that spell honestly… </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>           He still refused to tell us specifically how champions would be picked; said we have to wait and see on the 30</span>
  <span>th</span>
  <span>. With that he told us the other schools would be arriving also on the thirtieth and we would all be greeting them. Professor Mcgonagall also took me aside at one point to talk with me about the Animagus class.</span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <b>
    <em>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>          “Now Ms. Potter I don’t wish to dash your hopes but in history most metamorphmagi find it difficult if not impossible to complete the Animagus transformation.” I told her about my inheritance test and what it said. Then I told her that besides that the meditation to find my animal was going splendidly.</em>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          After Dumbledore’s announcement the school was twittering about the tournament. Who will enter? What do you think the other schools will be like? How are they going to pick the champions? With more questions to follow up. It was all anybody talked about. The thing hadn’t even started and I was already tired of it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          I asked Mcgonagall if the other schools would be doing a performance of some kind, </span>
  <em>
    <span>because that’s what rival schools do show off to each other.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She said it was a possibility. I then asked if we had something prepared or was preparing. Mcgonagall looked at me with wide eyes and at breakfast the next day immediately asked for volunteers for a performance when the other schools arrived. The Weasley Twins were first in line. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          Mcgonagall almost turned them down but I stopped her saying some of their joke supplies might be fun. Mcgonagall only agreed for them to join in if she was allowed to see what they had planned first. To make sure it wouldn’t embarrass the school. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          I volunteered as well with ‘Mione, Neville, and Ron to do some elemental things. Like Hermione casting her bluebell flames and then I’d cast some Ice and Water around it. With Neville bringing in some Plant work and Ron finishing us off with some Air spells.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>I learned so much over the summer. Thank you Narcissa, Zafrina, Bill and all the others that taught me such amazing magicks.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          There was a wide group of students who liked the Idea and wanted to add their own twists into the performance. Luckily we were able to incorporate everyone with the Weasley Twins joke Products going off at the very end. It was as close to perfect as I imagined a performance could be.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          We rehearsed for the two weeks leading up to their arrival every hour we could. Soon October Thirtieth was upon us.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry last update had the wrong chapter in ch18's place. the Ball is still being problematic so yeah....</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ch 18</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>           The thirtieth arrived with a winter’s chill. Dumbledore announced that the schools would be arriving just before dinner. Which meant dueling class was canceled. Though that would leave us with more energy to do our performance. This also meant only a half day of classes. No one was able to focus. Except maybe the House-Elves. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>           Thank Merlin no one has told Hermione about that. I went to the kitchens earlier in the month to ask about their culture and why even if they were abused they just put up with it. The response was enthusiastic. </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>“Wes needs wizards magics to live wes do. It why it disgraceful to be freed.” </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> It was a curious thing to learn. I hope both Dobby and Winky are ok.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>            It was about three in the afternoon when we were asked to start getting ready for the other schools. Remembering the winter’s chill this morning I made sure all the girls in the Multi-house dorms were wrapped up tight. Then it was time to wait.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>             The first to arrive was Beauxbatons. They arrived in a huge blue and silver carriage pulled by several Abraxans. The first to exit was a tall woman so tall she had to duck when getting out. Dumbledore greeted the woman warmly; she was apparently the Headmistress. As the students walked out it was obvious they hadn’t prepared for a scottish fall night. They were immediately gestured inside to warm up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>            Drumstrag entered next. They came in off the Black Lake in a huge old style cargo ship. I noticed the greeting Offered to their Headmaster was more stiff than Beauxbatons. These students came prepared for a tundra. Then we saw Krum. Because his headmaster was using him as an excuse to go inside which was silly as they were our last arrivals and so didn’t need to say anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>            While most everyone else went in the great Hall the 17 of us from Hogwarts, and a group from each of the other schools waited just outside of the doors. The Drumstrag group of boys went first. They put on a great show of strength. With their staffs and marching and green sparks it was a little intimidating. Next was the Beauxbatons group of girls. Their act was pretty with butterflies. Then it was our turn.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>             The Headmaster had just stood to speak when the lights dimmed to almost nothing. Hermione cast her bluebell flames in mid air and kept them dancing. Around her flames I created arches of Ice with a basin that no one could really see being so far away from the light source. The ice refracted the light from the flames to create pretty lights on the walls. Neville added Glowing Gladiolas and tinkling bluebells to the basin Ron started to slightly levitate the bluebells creating a rhythm of high pitched tones. Then Padma and Parvati added a small ring of fire around Hermione's bluebells, Blaise added water fountains to the basin creating more refractions. Ginny and Luna Lovegood summoned more Glowing Glads and some singing roses to the basin. Where Cho Chang added a soft breeze through the roses. Cedric then contributed to the flames with a green variety dancing and mixing with the other flames. Susan bones and Hannah Abbot added ice figurines to the arched fountains. Daphne summoned the last of the Glowing Glads with some humming chrysanthemums which Lavender brought to life with a lilac scented breeze. Finally the Weasley Twins set off some of the Magical Fireworks they’d been working on; they came out as flowers. Then everything vanished, the lights went on, and we all took a bow before finding our seats among the masses.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>              Everyone clapped. The feast appeared and everyone started eating. About three quarters of the way through dinner, Dumbledore stood up to talk about the Tournament some more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>also heres a link to a pic i did for the foutain thing</p>
<p>https://www.deviantart.com/roze6luv/art/Ch18-of-Fourth-Year-Surprises-856435406</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the ball wants to be a pain and be several chapters long but i got over some of my frustration so here's a chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ch 19</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “Now then before we all finish there are some things needing to be discussed. First, welcome all to Hogwarts! Second, The Triwizard Tournament is about to begin. As you all know an impartial judge will select the champions. You’ve probably all been wondering–”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “Oh Albus just get on with it will you? All this cloak and dagger and mystery and drama, just tell them already before we all grow beards as long as yours.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “Fine Minerva! Take away all my fun! The impartial judge will be the Goblet of Fire. This year an age limit has been instated.  I will personally put an age-line down. All one needs to do to enter is write their name on a piece of parchment and throw in the flame before this time Thursday night. Anyone under the age of 17 will be unable to enter. If you are chosen there is no turning back. As of this moment the tournament has begun!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>           We all dispersed at that. The next few days were a frenzy of people trying and failing to put their names in the Goblet. Classes still continued. I think the scariest was DADA. Just in time for Halloween, by muggle standards. Moody decided to start the curses unit. The very first thing he did to start the unit was perform the unforgivables on spiders. Poor Neville was white as fresh snow by the time class was over. Just before the bell Moody said next class would be throwing off the Imperius curse. After the bell I talked with the others in our class, who had stuck around, about how I was just going to leave the next class. As avoiding a spell is a way to ‘throw it off’. It also practices  Constant Vigilance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>         The other thing that was weird, and hence scary, was Professor Snape did a whole three lessons on Lab safety, ingredient preparation, and why how and when stirring is important. I think the students treating him fairer triggered him to be more teacher-like and less like ‘the dungeon bat’. The Dueling class was going well. We were learning all sorts of spells to help us defend ourselves in all situations. Like a bone breaking spell or a muscle slicing spell. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          As for the Animagus class I had moved on to trying to start shifting into my animal. I also got Mcgonagall to register everyone through the Goblins. Who would file with the ministry where it would get lost in the system. Giving us an advantage as if no one knows then we have an escape route always available.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          Then Thursday came upon us. The Goblet’s flames turned red at the appropriate time signalling who would be chosen. The first champion was Krum, the second a girl named Fleur Delecour from Beauxbatons, the last one was Cedric. We thought all the Champions had been picked. Then the Flames turned red once more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>           “Hariel Potter!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “Before this goes any further Colin could you go get the Champions please.” I said before anyone could say anything. It was like a glacial tundra waiting for the champions to come back in the room once they did I spoke again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “I Hariel Jasmine Potter and Hadrian Oliver Potter do so swear on my magic that I neither Placed nor asked someone else to place my name in the Goblet of fire. I also will only participate if there is no other choice. So I say. So mote it be.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>         My wand glowed a bright white. Then I cast a lumos just to prove my vow. The rest of the school went wild after that. Mcgonagall had to set off a boom from her wand twice so the headmaster could speak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>         “We will convene in the other room to discuss this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if anyone missed it, I added a note to the Bottom of ch 18 with a link to a picture of a facsimile of the imagery therein. that is if you want to view it.......</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ch 20</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          We walked into the room the champions had been in before. It was chaos: the visiting school Heads were screaming at Dumbledore, Mcgonagall and Snape were screaming at him and the man from the World cup was attempting to respond to all the questions asked. The champions had spent a week listening to me say all I wanted was a quiet year. They weren’t acting like chickens with their heads cut off. They were coming up with ideas on how to help me survive if I had to participate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>           CLANNNNNG!!!!! Someone made a noise with their wand looking around it was Fleur who’d done it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>           “Quiet. We are asking ze wrong questions! Monsieur Crouch was it? Will ze girl h’ve to compete?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>            Crouch read some line from the rules and said I had no choice, I must participate or lose my magic and maybe my life. Mr. Bagman was in the corner acting almost like the white rabbit with his “It’s in the rules! It’s in the rules! It’s in the rules! It’s in the rules!” mantra. I half expected one of the other Heads to yell “off with her head!”. No one said anything. Then calmly Professor Dumbledore agreed with Crouch. In his eye you could see cogs and wheels turning. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well that can’t be good for him thinking that hard on something.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>            They then told us about the first task. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lot of good it did. Testing courage in the face of the unknown. Ha I do that every year anyway... </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>             When everyone was in agreement or at least put in place by the rules Mcgonagall stayed with Dumbledore and Crouch to see if there was any way to keep me from having to participating. Which left Professor Snape to take me back to my dorms because it was after curfew by the time everything was said and done. He said nothing which was probably the nicest thing he could have done. Because once I was in the common room there was no silence. There were questions upon questions. Even though they knew most of it to begin with.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ch 21</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>           The next morning Mcgonagall came up to the tower to retrieve me. Apparently she’d been trying all night to get me out. She, unfortunately, found the only way I was getting out was if I wanted to lose my magic. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>           “...I kind of figured that out. I’m sorry it’s causing you distress but there’s nothing we can do to change it. The best I can do is continue to learn as much as possible.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>            “That’s a very mature way of looking at it Ms. Potter.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>            I smiled at the praise as we went the rest of the way to the Great Hall with her talking about my animal and how fast I was coming along. Upon entering the hall we went our separate ways. I headed to sit with Blaise, Daphne, Ron, Hermione, and Neville. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>           “So what was the verdict?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>           “I have to compete.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          Then Blaise absolutely hit the roof. He started cussing and scheming and plotting. Mostly cussing. He’s been very sweet since the incident this summer. He’s also been extremely protective which is both kinda nice and kinda annoying. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But enough about that. What I should be thinking about is how to prepare for these tasks…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>         “Earth to Potter! Anybody in there?” I scowled at Ron before eating some more breakfast. The bell rang and we headed off to class.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ch 22</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>           The weeks leading to the first task fell under the banner of normal...at least as normal as magic classes can be. Also in that time I got to know a lot of foreign students thanks to the translation spell. During those few weeks I also kept an eye on the news for news on Padfoot. I had gotten a letter from both the Goblins and Aunt Narcissa about how they had taken all the evidence (including the copy of my memory from last term) to Amelia Bones. She’s apparently the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. In giving copies of everything to her they’re hoping Sirius will get his trial soon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          Ron got a letter from Charlie too during that time. One that indicated he’d be here for the first task. Which meant that the first task was probably Dragons. After that letter arrived I ambled to tell the other champions. We had two weeks to prepare and research. A day later Fleur and Viktor confirmed that it was dragons.  In our research I found that dragons were once closely related to snakes. So my first strategy is to simply try talking to the dragon. My second is metamorphing and transforming into my animal-self (hide the animagus transformation in the metamorph as a way to keep it secret still.) and my last plan is to try and out fly whichever dragon I get. That plan came from Moody. Who I suspected was not the real deal, if only because it’s always the DADA teacher that tries to kill me each year. Soon it was the day before the Task and everyone was going crazy. I was fairly calm if not a tad bit nervous. Blaise would randomly throughout the day grab me and whisper that I was going home with him if it was the last thing he did. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Awwwww… that’s sweet of him…… or would be if I didn’t know that already… maybe Aunt Frina hasn’t told him yet that his wish was granted by the goblins. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Poor Ron and Hermione weren’t much better honestly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          Then Mcgonagall took me up to her office. There she had my new guardian waiting for me. Poor Aunt Zafrina. She looked beside herself with worry. Like she just wanted to scoop me and Blaise up and hide us from the world. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “Oh my poor niece! How are you? How do you feel? I promise that Narcissa and I will work hard to ensure whoever did this will pay.” I just looked up at her from where she had engulfed me in her arms. Then for no foreseen reason I started silently crying. We stayed like that until I fell asleep. The next morning the task would be upon us.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ch 23</p>
<p> </p>
<p>           I woke in Aunt Frina’s arms in what must have been a guest room. I got up carefully so as not to wake Aunt Frina. I found a set of clothes set out from my trunk for me to wear. It was one of my more formal outfits. There was a makeup bag as well. Apparently the Elves thought I needed to look more dolled up than I usually choose to do. Getting all made up, I wrote a note for Aunt Frina, and then made my way to breakfast. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>           I met no one on the way so imagine my surprise when the whole Great Hall stopped and stared as I walked in. After I actually stepped into the Hall it broke into whispers. <em> It’s like they’ve never seen a girl before… or Fleur… or something? </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>           After that unsettling event I sat and finished breakfast quickly thinking I had been late. I was right, the first bell rang just as I finished. I had maybe five minutes to get to the potions classroom. The elves must have been looking out for me today as my robes and bag were just under my feet. Once I got to potions I got to spend maybe fifteen minutes actually in class before I was called out by none other than Colin Creevey. He led me to a room already filled with the other Champions, Ludo Bagman, a blonde woman and a cameraman.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          “Oh Harry dear do you mind if I call you Harry? Of course you don’t! Anyway, dear do you think we could have an interview real quick?” Asked the blonde. Bagman answered for me that I would. She dragged me to a broom cupboard and started asking questions lightning-quick. The last one I heard was Why I changed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          “If you must know, whoever you are besides rude, I prefer my friends call me Jasmine this way. As you are not a friend Ms. Potter or Heiress Potter will suffice as for why I changed, <span class="u">Not that it’s any of your business</span>, I Changed because I’ve spent 13 ½ years as a male and thought I’d give my first gender a chance and see which I like better or if I constantly want to be changing or what. <span class="u"><b>Again Not that </b> <b> <em>that</em> </b> <b> is any of your business!</b></span>  And with that I believe I should go back out with the other Champions!” and out I walked. She seemed to be sputtering. It didn’t help that her quill wrote everything out as it happened as a Dictaquill should.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          I walked back toward the others right when Dumbledore came in with Mr. Olivander right behind him. Apparently this was to be the weighing of the wands ceremony before the task. I realized I had a decision to make. Let everyone know I had a new wand or handicap myself during the tasks with a wand that only barely works for me anymore. I decided that I'd rather have a completely working wand. Olivander said a lot about each wand, not that I remember much other than Fleur’s had a hair from her grandmother, Viktor had a Gregorovitch creation and Cedric’s was polished regularly. He got to my new one and went silent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          “A creation of my niece’s I’d wager. Nice and stiff good for combat and transfiguration magicks. I wager the core to be unique to you Ms. Potter. Let’s see how well she performs eh?” he gave it a wave and shouted out a spell which produced a fountain of what looked like wine from my wand. I guess that was what was supposed to happen as he gave me back my wand. Then the Blonde, one Ms. Rita Skeeter, decided we needed photos. By the time that was done it was time for the planned early dinner. After dinner was the task.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ch 24</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>             We were gathered in a tent just outside an arena. Blaise and Hermione snuck in real quick to give me one last hug from everyone.then they were gone and it was time to hear about the First Task. Allegedly taking a fake egg from a nesting mother dragon was safer for barely legal students to go up against, much less me. Crouch held a bag out to us and said that was how we’d be picking our dragon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>             Fleur went first she was to go second with the Common Welsh Green. Viktor was second and he’d go third with the Chinese Fireball. Cedric picked next and got the “privilege” of going first the Swedish Short-Snout. Leaving me last with the Hungarian Horntail. Bagman tried to talk to me privately but one look from Fleur as she walked over to collect me and he left. We heard the cannon and off Cedric went. Then Fleur, Viktor until there was only me. The cannon sounded and off I went.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>             “</span>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Where am I? Why am I here? No one better mess with my eggs!</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span>” I heard before I even cast the translation spell meaning it could definitely speak parseltongue. So scraping the back up plans for now I slowly walked into the arena. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>            “</span>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Who’s there? What do you want? You will not get my eggs!</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>             “</span>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>I am but a humble two leg. As for what I want, that would be the imposter among your eggs.</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span>”</span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s not what I meant but maybe without all the blocks and things my gift translates itself from my english to a serpentine understanding and vice versa.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>             “</span>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Show yourself human and let me judge your character then we may speak of my eggs.</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>             I walked out from behind the boulder I had stopped behind when She had spoken first. She looked at me and sent a small delicate flame my way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>             “</span>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>You are but a youngling yourself what are you doing coming this close to me and mine? You may approach to point out the fake egg but no closer.</span>
    </em>
    <span>” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>             “</span>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>I am here unwillingly nestmother the reason we both are here is for sport for other two leggeds. I would not be here if I wasn’t forced.</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span>” I said as I pointed to the golden egg amongst the rest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>             <span class="u">“</span></span>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>And where are your guardians to stop this from happening? How is it they would allow you to participate?</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span><span class="u">”</span> She sniffed at the golden egg hissed and picked it up and set it before me before settling in to hear my story. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>          “</span>
    <em>
      <span>My birth mother and father are dead my nestfather is chased for a crime he didn’t commit my first nestmother treated me as less than the dirt under her feet and my new nestmother couldn’t do anything because of an ancient rule for this Sport!</span>
    </em>
    <span>”</span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>.....I guess I needed to vent…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “</span>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>That is horrible. As your First Aunt failed you and your second can’t keep you safe due to unforeseen circumstances; I will add myself to your list of Guardians. Come closer so I may claim you. With this  claiming of you I will protect you from the hottest fires and chilliest waters. From the harshest winds and the hardest earth. Let it be known far and wide to near and dear this Child is one of mine!</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span><span class="u">”</span> Then she blew another delicate flame that this time surrounded my neck leaving a slight pain in the middle where a choker would lay. Then it was over and Nestmother couldn’t look smuger if she tried.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          <span class="u"> “</span></span>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>With this Gift no beast nor creature will cause you undo harm. You still belong to the human world and to your family there. Should you find yourself in need of help in which the human world cannot, this mark will ensure you find it. Now go and show these blighters whose child you are!</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span><span class="u">”</span> She roared at the end.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Whelp this is a new situation…… I should probably tell the adults that I was just adopted by a dragon… but maybe I’ll just stick to Aunt Frina….maybe Mcgonagall… </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>           I was brought out of my thoughts by a tight hug and a glaring medi-witch. Who wanted to ensure I wasn’t hurt. Amazingly, I wasn’t other than around the center of my neck where whatever mark Nestmother put on me still slightly burned. When I asked what it looked like, because no one would conjure a mirror and my wand had been set aside, Hermione said it looked pretty with it’s rainbow sheen. Madam Pomfrey said it wasn’t something she could heal, not that I wanted her to heal it. It was a gift after all. Mcgonagall was the one to answer me in the way I wanted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>           “Ms. Potter your new mark looks like a small forest on either side of your neck with a Crescent moon and a dragon flying through the space left by the moon in both the front and back of your neck.” It sounded beautiful. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>           At that point Madam Pomfrey released me to go get my scores. My scores were all relatively low because supposedly using a gift granted to me at birth was a dark something or other and affected the score. Most of the Audience was booing at my score. I guess Hermione cast the translation spell, which actually worked, and everyone in the audience heard what was said. The entire arena also apparently felt the magic of Nestmother Adopting me. Fleur said it was like she could feel that as long as I didn’t hurt her she couldn’t hurt me. Fleur being part veela that made some sense.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>           When we were all dismissed, my small close group of friends and I headed to the kitchens for a small celebratory snack. We knew there’d be a party in the common rooms but just the 6 of us celebrating surviving sounded nice. Then I remembered why I hadn’t taken Hermione to the kitchens. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>          Well hell this won’t be fun.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          Before Hermione could say anything I asked her to take a moment and ask the Elves questions about their lifestyle. Thankfully she did. While she was doing that I was found by Dobby who took me to Winky. Winky was in bad shape. But now I knew how I could help. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “Winky how would you like to become my elf? I know I’m not much to care for but I’m willing if you are.” That seemed to sober Winky right up. She quickly agreed and there was a bright blue-white flash of light.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          I offered the same to Dobby but he said he would be ok for a few more months before needing to make a decision. I told him it was an open offer. We got our snacks and headed to the Multi-house common room where it seemed the whole school had decided to crash and party. It was gonna be a long night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ch 25</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>           The next day everyone gathered round Cedric and me to hear the clue for the Second Task. We opened the eggs only to be met with what I’m told is high pitched shrieking. I heard a language, just not one that I understood. So I went researching for languages that sounded like shrieking. There were more that I thought possible. It was then we all decided it was better to just rest and appreciate living through facing a dragon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          A few weeks later and I was still kinda stumped on the second clue. I had narrowed it down to a few underwater languages but because I couldn’t tell what kind of shrieking I was stuck. So I thought to give it a bit and see what I came up with later. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          For now I had a different Obstacle to get through. The Yule Ball. I’d have to open it with a date. Hermione had one. Ron was oblivious. Neville was going to ask either Ginny or Luna, can’t remember. Daphne was going with a boy from Drumstrag. Blaise didn’t have a date yet so he made me a promise: if neither of us found dates we’d go together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          Two days before and Ron finally woke up. Too late because nearly everyone had a date. While I love Ron like a brother I wouldn’t take him to the Ball if my life depended on it. I still didn’t have a date myself. Surprisingly neither did Blaise and as per his promise we would be going together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ch 26</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<h1>
  <span>Blaise POV</span>
</h1>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          It was the day before the Ball and I was pacing in the Slytherin common room. Why was I pacing? Because I turned down every invite to the ball to go with one Jasmine Potter. Why did I want to go with Potter? Because she’s obviously the Prettiest girl in the school and because I wanted to get to know her even more than I have been over the last few months. I also want to ask her to come home with me after the Yule Ball. Not like that. But because she needs a safe place from those Muggles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          I wish mamma would answer me on if we can take Potter in permanently but she just keeps skirting the issue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “Zabini why are you pacing? Oh wait I know! It’s because you’re worried about your crush on Potter!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “You don’t know what you’re talking about Malfoy! Also you’re one to talk, what with you going on and on about her every year.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “Now you don’t know what you’re talking about!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>           “Shut up both of you unless you want this all over the school!” Daphne whisper-yelled. I mean she was right, didn’t mean I didn’t want to drag this out leaving Draco kicking and screaming. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “Ugh fine wasn’t worth it to begin with. But if he starts something I’m ending it.” Malfoy looked like he’d swallowed a lemon when he heard that. Although it should be known that he backed off. After that Daphne dragged me out to hang with the others. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>           “...So what are you going to do about a date Ron?” We heard Jasmine ask as we walked up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “Parvati agreed to go with me as long as I dance with her at least once.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          Then Hermione saw us and greeted us. </span>
  <em>
    <span>OK just keep your cool and ask Jasmine to come over for the holidays. If you do it now in front of everyone it won’t be as awkward as all your demands over the term. Come on, it's just one question you can do it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “So… Uh… Jasmine what–” and She said she just got an idea of what language the egg spoke. She ran off before anyone could say a thing. My head dropped and Daphne laughed at my misery. Then Neville, Hermione, and Ron asked what that was all about. So I explained to them the part of the summer I was willing to. Then they joined Daphne in laughing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          Jasmine would be researching the rest of the day. I tried to find her but never did so I’d just have to wait until the Ball to ask.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ch 27</p>
<p> </p><h1>Blaise POV</h1>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>           It’s the day of the Ball. I better be able to ask cause they’re shipping all of us, including the foriegn schools, out tomorrow first thing. I hope I can get the chance to ask her. I can’t imagine what those Muggles would do with her now. Probably treat her worse than my suspicions. No more demanding since she just seems to ignore that... </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>           I went to breakfast and saw all the girls were already there. <em> Maybe I can ask her before they go off to do whatever it is the glint in their eyes are saying. Best not get in the middle of it. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>          “Hello, ladies!” Daphne and Hermione rolled their eyes but Jasmine laughed a bit so that’s a win.  Still Maybe I could get my question out. “So Potter I have a question–” The girls grabbed Potter and left to get ready for the ball before I could get another word out.<em> Come on I’ve been trying to ask all term long would it have killed them to wait long enough for me to finish? Sigh. </em>Personally I knew I’d possibly take at least three hours to get ready. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>          Now what to do? I’ve grown to like both Longbottom and Weasley but not enough to just hang with them alone… maybe I’ll just go bug Theo… </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         I found Theo in the multi house dorm looking at the library there.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>          “Hey,Theo!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>          “Oh <span class="u">now</span> you remember I exist. Well come on let’s go to a dorm and talk.” We walked off toward his dorm in the multi-house dorms. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>          “So how’s it going on the Potter front? I’d say fairly well considering you’re taking her to the Ball and you’ve become close friends.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          “Well, yeah but it's also still in the same place as before. I still haven’t gotten to ask instead of demand that she come live with us. It’s been so frustrating all term. Whenever I start to ask or sometimes even think it,  something always interrupts!” I started to raise my voice by the end. I was looking at Theo with my hands in my hair trying to not freak out about it. Wanna know what he was doing? He was laughing at my plight. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>         “If all you’re gonna do is laugh I’ll go find someone else to hang with. Or maybe taunt Malfoy into arguing with me so I can finish it like I said yesterday morning…” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>          Theo looked at me, let out one more bout of laughter then insisted he was done. “You can always ask her tonight. Now what happened with Malfoy?”</p><h1>Jasmine POV</h1>
<p> </p>
<p>          It seemed like every girl ever wanted to help me get ready. But I had it under control. Hermione on the other hand needed an extra hand or six to get her hair to do what she wanted it to do. I was leaving mine in loose waves with a tiara to keep my hair from falling into my face and blinding me. I did my make up next; the muggle products because I liked the way they looked on me better. A nice smokey colored cat eye. The dark lining would make my eyes really pop. I would be wearing invisible frames. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>           My dress had a nice sweetheart neckline and shoulderless sleeves. It was a beautiful jewel toned turquoise. Just the right colour not to clash with my eyes but enough to really bring the red in my hair out. It ended up taking most of the day to get all the girl’s in our year ready. By the time we were supposed to meet our dates ‘Mione and I were almost done. We both had to decide what jewelry to wear. I finally decided on a nice pale rose quartz earrings and necklace. Hermione was still having trouble so I chose a nice clear Crystal set she had. She looked amazing. Then we headed down to the entrance hall where we had told our dates to meet us.</p>
<p> </p><h1>Blaise POV</h1>
<p> </p>
<p>          The girls were cutting it close. The only ones missing were Jasmine and Hermione. I was talking to Theo with my back to the stairs when silence descended on the crowd. Theo was gaping. I turned to see what all the fuss was about and found myself struck speechless and immobile. There half way down the steps was Jasmine. Looking as beautiful as the flower she was named for. I only had eyes for her. I was later told Granger came down after her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          “Hi, Blaise. You look nice.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          “Not near half as nice as you do, my dear.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the type and color dress Jasmine is wearing.</p>
<p>https://images.app.goo.gl/HdK9HZBv8ukWESK68</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ch 28</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<h1>
  <span>Jasmine POV</span>
</h1>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          Baise and I had just finished greeting each other when Mcgonagall called for all but the Champions to head into the Great Hall. She then had all the champions and their dates line up. Cedric brought Cho. Fleur decided to come with Roger Davies though she didn’t look happy about it. Krum asked Hermione which was a bit of a surprise on the part of Hermione. I didn’t think she’d like him much even though he isn’t unintelligent or anything like that, just that he’s a bit bulkier than she usually likes (cough Ron cough cough).</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          She lined us up by age or age of date, whichever was best suited. So Blaise and I would go first, then Fleur, Krum, and Cedric. It was a bit frightening going first but Blaise just held my hand in his arm tighter. It was actually very comforting. We walked to the table set on a platform in the center of the room. Where dinner was served. Percy was there instead of Mr. Crouch. He was bragging about his position and how he was so trusted. Not a word about me like I feared would be the case. When dinner was finished the platform was lowered and we were expected to open the dance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          As we waltzed around the room for the opening Blaise looked like he had something to say.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>           “So… uh… Jasmine I know I kinda demanded that you come live with mother and me since the summer… and… um… I’ve been trying to ask you to come over for the holidays…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>            I giggled before he could torture himself anymore. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>           “I thought Aunt Zafrina would have told you! It’s been decided that she is the closest relative on my mother’s side for the blood wards to work. Seems 6 generations ago a Zabini Squib married into my mother’s family and it’s close enough for the wards.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <span>            He looked relieved as we slowed to a stop with the music.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i apologize for the length but it was an easy place to end and I was having trouble with it so sorry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ch 29</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          We danced for a few more songs then left the floor to explore the gardens created for the Ball. It was beautiful. Roses and bluebells and just all sorts of flowers. Even a  rose maze. We walked through the maze some, nearly ran into the Headmistress of Beauxbatons and Hagrid having a conversation. Then when we tried to avoid them, we ran into Snape and Karkaroff. Which is, of course, when we were chased off only to nearly run Malfoy over. As we kept running into people we decided to go back inside besides I was getting chilled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          Inside we got some refreshments and saw the remnants of a Hermione/Ron Fight. Hermione ran off leaving Viktor alone and Ron fuming. I went over and yelled at Ron some then Blaise shouted at him. After that affair, Blaise escorted me up to the Muti-house Dorms. I found Hermione’s bed curtains already drawn. I got ready for bed and made sure everything was packed to go to my new home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>as an apology for the last chapters length I give you another chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ch 30</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          The next morning Hermione’s eyes were red when I saw her. She didn’t sit with us for breakfast. Neither did Ron. I waved a goodbye to them both when I finished eating. I went back up to the multi dorm to see if I had packed everything I needed to take. I needn’t have worried Winky was there doing the recheck for me. She was wearing a pillow case that while not ratty was still not something I wanted her to wear.</span>
  <em>
    <span> I’ll talk with her at Aunt Frina’s.</span>
  </em>
  <span> When we were both satisfied she popped out with my stuff down to the train and I walked down to the carriages.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          Blaise looked almost panicked when I got there. He immediately on seeing me rushed over and hugged me tight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “I was worried you’d forgotten or didn’t want to come.” He said as he let go of me.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “Why would I do that silly boy? I'm just as excited as you are over having a place to go to over the holidays.” I replied as we got in a carriage. Once we entered it started moving. I looked up and saw Daphne and a boy I thought was Theo Nott. Both of them looked like they were holding in a laugh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder what’s so funny? Oh well they seem to want to move on I’ll ask Daphne later.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “Seems we lucked out in the Yule Ball. It was so much better than the annual Malfoy Ball.” Who I was very certain was Theo said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “What’s wrong with Aunt Narcissa’s Ball?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “If it were just Lady Malfoy and her friends, it’d be fine. But it’s not.  It’s politicians and Lord Malfoy and Draco and schmoozing and our parents trying to find us matches for later in life...” Daphne started to rant. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          Her rant ended just in time for us to board the train.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ch 31</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          Several hours later we arrived in London. Where we were met by an enthusiastic Aunt Zafrina. Winky had offered to take care of our trunks and get them to the Zabini estate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>         “Alright dears, we’re Flooing home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          Well that wasn’t terrifying as a thought. Aunt Frina must have seen my nerves because she told Blaise and I to floo together. That seemed a little less frightening. First Frina went to make sure we popped out where we were supposed too. Blaise took me into his arms, grabbed some powder and called out something unintelligible to me. This trip was much better than my last experience.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          We stumbled into a nice looking foyer.  Aunt Frina told me and Blaise we’d have all the next day to unpack and to just relax tonight. I’d also talk with Winky the next day. For now I was led to my room which was across the hall from Blaise and just down the hall from Aunt Frina. I saw the bed and passed out before my head hit the pillow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          That night I had a vision having to do with Moldieshorts. He was upset with Wormtail and how the tournament was playing out so far. Even offered Wormtail up to his gigantic snake. I woke with cold sweats. I didn’t want to wake anyone else but I was scared. I had thought that the visions would stop completely with the cleansing ritual in the summer. It looks like when he has strong emotions I still get them. Winky was apparently awake because somehow I had Hot chocolate and a sleepy Blaise in my room within moments.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “What’s *yawn* up? Winky said you were having a hard time sleeping? Or some *yawn* thing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “I’m so sorry! I didn’t want to wake anyone. I was just going to sit up for a bit and then try to go back to sleep…” I trailed off as Blaise motioned for me to scoot over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>           “Well, now you have someone to sit up with besides I wasn’t sleeping well either. I hear hot chocolate cures most ills. And look what we have here some hot chocolate…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          He continued to speak until I eventually fell asleep to his voice and presence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          I woke to the sense I was safe. Which was weird. I’ve never felt truly safe before. More when I opened my eyes, I found myself facing a bare chest with arms encircling my waist. I looked up to see Blaise still asleep. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He looks very adorable this way… Where did that thought come from… Whatever not like it’s untrue so… </span>
  </em>
  <span>I tried to carefully extract myself from the situation but every time I tried his hold got tighter. Eventually I gave up. That is until I heard a camera going off. Then my struggle continued in earnest. With the same results every time. I ended up giving up again. This time though when I gave up I tried to wake Blaise. All I got for my trouble was a mumbled garblygook. Sighing, I tried one last thing.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<span>          “Blaise. BLaise. BLAise. BLAIse. BLAISe. BLAISE! WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!” I started at a whisper and slowly got louder until he jumped. Then he took a look around grumbled, pulled me closer, whispered ‘mine’, and promptly fell back asleep. *</span>
  <em>
    <span>Huff* Boys! And they think girls take forever to wake up….yeesh. </span>
  </em>
  <span>When Frina came over to wake him, he actually woke up, looked around and promptly dropped me to the bed. He was halfway to the otherside of the room a bright red before I could blink. Then he started mumbling apologies and ran out of the room. Presumably to his own room. Aunt Frina just giggled after him. She patted my cheek and said breakfast was almost ready.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ch 32</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          Blaise never came down for breakfast. It was weird. Like he thought he had done something wrong. Aunt Frina just laughed when I asked about it. Then she went and got Blaise because she said she had surprises for us both.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          When Blaise finally appeared with his mom right behind him, he wouldn’t even look in my direction. I could feel the frown forming on my face. He shouldn’t feel like he has to hide from me. <em> Hermione and Ron had done similar for me in the past when they could. So why was he so upset about it now? </em> Aunt Frina broke me from my thoughts by bringing out huge piles of wrapped gifts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          “Since we couldn’t celebrate earlier, I thought we could do it now and then you could get everything settled.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>           What amazed me was the pile she brought out for me included stuff from the Weasleys and ‘Mione as well as many others. Aunt Frina said she’d put up a mail redirect ward for a little bit just until my friends knew to send things to the Zabini estate. I loved every single thing I got.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          There was the Weasley sweater, a book ‘Mione sent, a necklace from Blaise, and so much more. But I think my Favorite was the Portkey bracelet Aunt Frina and Blaise gave me. If I said a passcode (Zia) I would be Portkeyed to the estate. I couldn’t take anyone with me. So I’d probably use it sparingly but it was still an amazing gift.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          When every gift had been opened, some eleves sent the piles to our rooms while vanishing the mess left behind. I went back to my room to sort and unpack what I’d be leaving. It took until dinner for me to be pleased with my room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>           I went down to dinner. Blaise actually looked me in the eye. Seems whatever his issue was he got over it. I was able to chat with him until Aunt Frina came.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “We’ve been trying to figure out who entered you but we’ve had no leads or luck.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “Oh that’s easy the fake Moody did it”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            “Fake Moody?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            I then told them about every year up to now. With the past experience of the DADA professor trying to kill me, they agreed that it was probably Moody. Then they asked me about the second task.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>           “I figured out it was Mermish. What the egg was screeching wasn’t just a sound. <em>Not that I could hear the screeching, Thank you Nestmother.</em> I haven’t tried to listen to the egg under water yet…”</p>
<p><br/>           After that our conversation turned more mundane. Well as mundane as it ever gets in the wizarding world. We Talked about Sirius getting a trial to finally be held in April. <em> Seemed a little long to wait especially since he waited so long in Azkaban but maybe they just wanted to gather more evidence so eh </em> We continued to chat right up until we decided to go to bed. <em> I forgot to talk with Winky… I’ll make sure to do it before we go back to school. </em>I thought as I fell into oblivion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As it's my birthday im posting two chapters back to back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>also a new word to learn is used in this chapter:</p>
<p>argy-bargy a vigorous discussion or dispute.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ch 33</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>           Before I knew it the time to go to school was upon us. So much happened in so short a time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>           Two days after we had returned home Rita came out with several articles. Like the either love triangle or threesome between Blaise Hermione and me. Or my being the next Dark wix or something. Poor Rita's quick quotes quill wouldn’t work with me so she had to work around it with a Dictaquill. Poor Hagrid had his heritage questioned by the public.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>            I also had that Talk with Winky. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>           “Winky could you come here? I have some things I wanna talk with you about.” Winky popped in to existence right beside me. </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>           “Whats can Winky be doings for Mistress?”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>            “We need to talk about you. Now before you get worried I’m not releasing you nor do I plan to ok? What I will be talking with you about will be treating you the way that Muggle servants are treated.” She nodded with big shiny eyes. At which point I provided a Uniform that I had been working on for a while.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>            “Mistress?”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>            “This is so you can show off to all the other Elves you’re mine and the pride you have for that fact. I know it’s not the best but for a start I thought you might like a dress with pockets.” I had handed her a modified Raggedy Anne doll dress. Then I talked with her about taking time off to care for herself so that she can work better. I also mentioned giving her an allowance so she could get things to make her space hers wherever that space may be. Then we came to punishments.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>            “You’re no longer allowed to punish yourself. I am to decide what the punishment is and how it is dealt. I will never tell you to hurt yourself. Is that clear?” She again nodded with big shiny eyes. “Lastly if you ever want or need a hug or anything else tell me and I’ll try to provide it if I can.” That seemed to break a wall because next thing I know I’ve got an armful of elf. Which of course is when Blaise walked by, only to laugh at my predicament.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          We met up with Daphne Theo and surprisingly Hermione on the train. All three of which interrupted my thoughts. They seemed to be having a whispered argy-bargy. Then they all got quiet as we got closer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>           “What was that about?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “Nothing Jasmine Nothing at all.” They all said at the same time. Weirdos. They’re my weirdos but still weirdos. Blaise seemed to have suspicions but before he could voice them it was time to board the train.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          Once on the train Blaise didn’t get to voice his suspicions again because Hermione asked everyone about their holidays. Then Malfoy showed up and for some reason it set Blaise on edge. Suddenly Malfoy must have had other places to be because he was gone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          Neville came by and told us about his holidays. He apparently got to see his parents. They seemed to be doing better. Then the train stopped and we were at Hogsmeade Station.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ch 34</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>            School went by with no real excitement. Wait there was an Incident with Draco. Malfoy had been trying to rile Ron up and only succeeded in making a fool of himself. He then pulled his wand on Ron while Ron’s back was turned. The Fake showed up at that moment and transfigured Malfoy into a ferret. Then Professor Mcgonagall showed up. When she found out the ferret was Malfoy she just about blew a gasket.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>           It was even better when Snape showed up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “And What do we have here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “Oh Severus Moody’s gone and transfigured Mr. Malfoy.” Mcgonagall sounded like she wanted to both cry and give a good scolding to someone. Snape’s reaction made the entire thing the best thing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          His nose flared, his mouth turned into little more than a slit, and his eyes flashed with promises of pain and suffering. It was a look no one had seen on him before. He took the ferret from Fake-Moody’s control and handed him off to Mcgonagall. Then he announced that every student that wasn’t in class in the next five minutes would lose points. He also announced that tonight after dinner the entire school would be required to see how to properly duel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>           I waited until the Fake left before approaching Snape. I thought I should inform him of my suspicions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “Professor?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “What Potter?” he said on a sigh</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “I just thought you should hear my suspicions on who entered me and who is out to get me this year.” He looked surprised but he has been the only one to try to keep me safe the last three years even if I would have gone about it differently. He made a gesture to go ahead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “I’m pretty sure the Moody we’ve seen is not the real deal. I mean I don’t know the man personally or anything. I’m still pretty sure even a man as paranoid as he supposedly is would not actually cast or attempt to cast unforgivables on students. Show them sure but not practice them. Also it’s always the DADA teacher that ends up trying to kill me one way or another. So yeah I'm pretty sure that that’s a fake Moody and he’s the one who put my name in the cup but I can’t prove it yet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          He looked even more surprised and said he’d take my suspicions under consideration. Then he took 10 points from me and walked away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sigh…… but at least some adult IN school knows what to look for and Aunt Frina won’t have as much trouble convincing others of who is most probably responsible.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          The duel between the Fake and Snape was epic and went on for over an hour. There were so many spells. I swear Hermione wrote them down to look up later. I even saw the Fake try to use an unforgivable but Snape dodged it easily. Snape won the duel and then sent us off to bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          Suddenly it was a day before the second Task and I’ve prepared as best I could. Neither Ron nor Hermione were at dinner. </span>
  <em>
    <span>My guess at what they really meant came true. Now I’ll have to threaten Krum to get Hermione back or else. </span>
  </em>
  <span>After dinner I finally completely mastered my animal form. I could do it before but it looked more like my morphing than the transfiguration it was supposed to be. My coyote was very proud when I finally turned into it without all the fuss in between. Then we were sent off to bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ch 35</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>            Waking on the 26th was not fun. I went to breakfast not noticing the absence of a certain Italian boy. I was off to the changing rooms when I finished. Once I changed into the wetsuit I had gotten while out with Aunt Frina one day over break I headed for the Black Lake. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>            I met the others on the pier they had set up. Dumbledore tried to be all dramatic for the sake of the audience again. That was derailed by us champions telling him to just start the task so we could retrieve who we’d sorely miss already. He huffed like we’d taken away his favorite toy but started the task anyway. I ate my gillyweed. And off I went. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>            I nearly got caught in the grindylows but thanks to Lupin I didn’t. I was halfway to the mervillage when I heard a female scream. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Probably Fleur and so her person will need rescuing as well…</span>
  </em>
  <span> I kept swimming. When I got to the village I was directed to the center near some kind of monument.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>           Well this makes this harder…</span>
  </em>
  <span> the idiots in charge gave me two to save.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Guess this means they’re both important to me…</span>
  </em>
  <span> I started on my two rescues tying their ropes to my waist then started on the small blonde girl. The merchief tried to stop me but then I explained what was really going on. The merchief was </span>
  <span>upset</span>
  <span>, is one word for it, when she found out that the rescuees were Innocent and coroced into partaking in the Task. Needless to say I was able to save all three.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>           The two boys untied themselves from me so they could swim next to me while I carried the little girl back to the pier. When we reached the pier we were hauled out of the Lake. We were given blankets to wrap up in while Madame Pomfrey looked after everyone. Fluer found us before Pomfrey. She and her sister reunited while I was being hovered over by my own most sorely missed. That's when we were dismissed to hear the scores announced. Basically all it meant was in total I had more points than Fleur and less than Cedric and Viktor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>           “How’d both of you end up down there?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>           “Apparently you’d die without us and so instead of picking one over the other they made a last minute decision to add me to the task which is why I missed Breakfast. Just wait until Mamma finds out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “I believe she’ll serve us Roasted Goat with honey when she’s finished with Dumbledore. It’d also be fun to let Aunt Narcissa know what happened...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “Let’s not forget my mum! She’ll not only roast the goat but the whole lot and then some by the time she’s done.” Ron reminded us. In which case we may want front row seats to what’ll happen. This could definitely be fun especially with how both Mcgonagall, Snape, and Pomfrey were glaring at Dumbledore too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>           “We should tell them to all show up at the sametime ‘unexpectedly’ one day for lunch or dinner…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>           The two boys agreed with me. This would more than make up for the whole second task fiasco. Fleur even agreed to tell her parents to show up at the same time as Aunts Zafrina, Narcissa, and one Molly Weasley. We were again dismissed. Though only to the hospital wing to ensure we didn’t get hypothermia.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>           We were forced to stay overnight. That night when my dreams got to be too much, I found myself surrounded by three bodies.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>           “Thanks guys” was said too late because all three were already back to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ch 36</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          The next day I woke up to a strange sight. I know all four of us were in a puppy pile when I went to sleep the second time. Now Ron was holding Hermione who was holding my hand and Blaise was holding me. I also apparently morphed into Reed while I was sleeping. So trying very carefully to untangle myself, I was able to free my hand but when I tried to get out of Blaise’s arms I got the same treatment I did over the Break. Then I tried to only wake Blaise only to wake up Hermione who in turn woke Ron with the screech she let out. It turns out Blaise could probably sleep through the sound of a severe thunderstorm caused by a tropical storm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          He woke himself up not a moment later, looked at our positions, blushed, and quickly moved back to his assigned spot with his bed. When he moved I morphed back to Jasmine. I’ve been told by Aunt Cissa that morphing while being held can be very uncomfortable for the person doing the holding. That’s why I waited.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Although that might have made him wake up...on the other hand I don’t want to make him uncomfortable.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “Blaise, you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “Ye-yeah yep just fine.” His voice cracked. (</span>
  <em>
    <span>Even as a boy Potter is still the prettiest Good Merlin.)</span>
  </em>
  <span> He sounded suspiciously like he was nervous. Hermione saved him from having to answer my next question, by noticing Hedwig was sitting on my headboard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “I wonder if her being here means your letters have been delivered?” There were letters addressed to me, Blaise, Ron, and Fleur tied to Hedwig’s leg. I handed out the two that were here and had Hedwig go find Fleur and deliver hers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          Once each of us had finished reading our letter we compared them. Basically we didn’t want to miss dinner on the third of March. This was gonna be great. Maybe the old man would learn that we were people not pawns. A metamorph can only hope. Then Madame Pomfrey cleared us to leave the hospital wing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ch 37</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>         It was the third of March and all the students couldn’t wait for dinner. Of course it was a secret so naturally all the Hogwarts students knew. Amazingly while all three school’s students knew what was coming none of the Professors or Heads did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          When dinner came round all the students and Professors and heads were gathered. About halfway through the doors to the Great Hall slammed open with a Bang! The expected parents plus the Grangers and Ameila Bones walked right past the tables with smiles for all the students. When they reached the head table it got deathly quiet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “It’s bad enough, you couldn’t protect my niece from having to participate or keep your DADA professor in line, but to endanger four more students as well?” Aunt Narcissa started in an Icy tone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “WHAT WERE YOU THINKING ALBUS USING CHILDREN LIKE THAT!!! IF SOMETHING HAD HAPPENED TO ONE OF THEM WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE DONE?!?” Mrs. Weasley started on one of her infamous rants.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “And what about the investigation? You’ve done nothing even when we brought you a suspect!” Aunt Zafrina and Madame Bones said at the same time. Fleur’s parents were speaking in fast French to Headmistress Maxime. The Granger’s added input in both English and French where they could. Then Mcgonagall started in on Dumbledore with Snape right behind her. It was glorious. Mrs. Granger even Slapped the old man at one point. Then the other professors remembered that we students existed and put up privacy wards, but not before we heard Dumbledore try to move the mess to his office.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          Then the Fake sent all the students off to do something as long as it wasn’t there. The rest of the students left but Malfoy, Fleur, Susan, my friends and I stayed put because we figured as soon as the Parents were done yelling at the Headmaster they’d want to at least say hello. The Fake attempted to make us move and I just hexed his wooden leg off. He quit trying after that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          The parents finished their triad and did in fact come say hello. They also made sure that we knew to write them if anything else happened. Then they left. Professor Mcgonagall just looked at us and said that if we wanted to still have any points left for the year we would head to bed as it was nearly curfew. We got out of there fast.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ch 38</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          None of the Heads, but most especially Dumbledore and Madame Maxime, could be found for several days after the parent incident. It was great on that front but in hanging out with my friends something had changed. Blaise was avoiding me. Not that I blame him. I was avoiding him too. Somewhere between the second task and a few days ago I realized that I had a bit of a crush on him. Ron may be my first friend but that doesn’t mean I liked Blaise any less. In fact I liked him more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>           It was a few days before our Spring Break when Blaise took me aside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “So… uh… um… Okay… well... Oh bloody hell why can’t I get this out…” Here he closed his eyes “grrrrrr… Willyougooutwithme?” Rushed out. I looked at him blankly. </span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Good Merlin! Will You Go Out With Me? Please don’t make me ask again… It was hard enough the first two times...” then I blushed and slowly nodded yes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “YES! *ahem* I mean cool. Cool. How about next Hogsmeade weekend?” I giggled a bit because here was the unphasable Blaise acting as flustered and excited as a first year at the welcoming feast. I agreed. Then I kissed his cheek and ran off before he could react.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>          (she kissed me </span>
  </em>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>she</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span> kissed me she </span>
  </em>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>kissed</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span> me she kissed </span>
  </em>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>me</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span> SHEKISSEDME!!!!!!!!!!!)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          After I ran away I got cornered by like half the girls in my year. They all wanted to know how it went with Blaise and if we were a couple yet. Because and I quote ‘Poor Blaise has been holding a torch for you for so long!’ </span>
  <em>
    <span>Poor Blaise indeed. I’m the one getting twenty questionsed here, not him.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Little did I know that Blaise was getting a similar treatment just a few corridors away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>             The next few weeks all anyone could talk about was either Sirius’ trial or Blaise and me getting together. It was kind of annoying. I was happy for Padfoot, don’t get me wrong but Dear Morgana couldn’t they pass the time any other way than talking about my lovelife?!? There was one thing more people kept talking about the closer it came. The third task. Wondering about what it would be? Where it would be? Would there be others in Danger like with the second task?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>             The Champions found out about what the third task was. It was a maze where they would place the cup in the center. The first to get the cup would be the Triwizard Champion. When we were dismissed I held the other Champions back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>           “It’s very probable that someone (cough fake Moody cough cough) would tamper with the cup. There is also a large possibility that whoever tampers with the Cup will try to sabotage each of you. My point being be careful and don’t touch the cup. Whoever gets to the cup first is the Triwizard Champion but I’d feel more comfortable taking the cup. Just to keep this as the least lethal tournament to date.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “And why would we let you grab ze cup?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “Because I’m pretty sure it will be spelled to take whoever touches it straight to Voldemort and they’ll more than likely die. But if I go I have a higher chance to not die because Moldieshorts likes to brag at me and stuff.” I looked all of them straight in the eye. They seemed to  agree on something.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>           “Alright but if it doesn’t get tampered at all; we all take the cup.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “Fine with me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>           “Jasmine I vould have a vord vith you?” I nodded to Krum and we walked towards where the Lake and Forest meet. He wanted to know more about Hermione’s relationship with Ron. We were interrupted before I could comment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>            “Weatherbee Take note…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>           “Mr. Crouch?” and then he dissolved into hysterics saying he needed Dumbledore. I said I’d get him. I then cast a Patronus and had Prongs deliver a message to first Dumbledore and then Snape. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>           Crunch! I heard someone step from the forest and had my wand immediately on them. It was the Fake Moody. I kept my wand trained on him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>           “Good job on the CONSTANT VIGILANCE Potter. Now I’ll just take Mr. Crouch there to the hospital wing–”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>           “Not so fast I’ve already alerted the castle and if he disappears now they </span>
  <span class="u">
    <span>will</span>
  </span>
  <span> know who to blame.” I threatened the Fake. He just nodded but his eyes they seethed.  All of a sudden there was a warm floaty feeling kinda similar to what I felt around Blaise but different. So I ignored it and kept my wand trained on Moody. It looked like Krum was about to cast at me when the cavalry arrived.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          Took them long enough. And then I passed out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ch 39</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>           I woke to someone holding my hand and the smell of antiseptics. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So hospital wing… what’s the last thing I remember… Oh right the Fake tried something I held it off and then Dumbledore came and then I passed out.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I opened my eyes and found Blaise was the one holding my hand. I didn’t see Crouch but I did hear Viktor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          Then I saw Dumbledore. He looked glum. Said Crouch was in the Janus-Thickey ward at St. Mungo’s. Seemed he’d been exposed one too many times to the Imperius curse. The Faker was nowhere in sight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>         “Where’s professor Moody? I distinctly remember him there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>       “He offered to take Crouch to the ward. Nice of him wasn’t it.” Dumbledore said. I wasn’t so sure but kept my mouth shut because Dumbledore never listened anyway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          He left not long after that. I suppose he felt awkward in a staring contest with me. Maybe it’s because he couldn’t get into my mind anymore between my rings and Bill’s lessons last summer. Who knows? Blaise just held my hand throughout. I was getting worried he hadn’t said anything yet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “Mamma will be hearing about this. Madame Pomfrey said something about you fighting off the Imperius curse. She’ll also hear about how blase Dumbledore was about it. Didn’t even mention it to you.” He began to grumble. I was less worried and more amused. Pomfrey came over while he was still grumbling, looked at him like he should be the one on the bed and told me I was free to go.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “Come on Blaise. It’ll all be over soon. And everything will work out. Just you wait.” then we went to catch the others up on what they had missed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ch 40</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          The next day all anyone could talk about was how Sirius was innocent. He’d had his trial right after the spring holidays but they dragged it out. So Sirius was free. Aunt Frina said that Padfoot would be staying with her for the foreseeable future. I’d be able to see Padfoot while he healed and still be under the blood wards Dumbledore is always so worried about.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          I also got a letter from Padfoot not much longer after that that said basically what Aunt Frina said. It also included that Moony and he would see me at the final task. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wonder what he means... Oh well I’ll know soon.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>           In the meantime classes were all review. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Review review review that’s all we ever do! I’m not even going to be testing! …But I guess it’s good practice for the third task.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The third task that was just over a week away. Before that though was a Hogsmeade weekend.</span>
</p>
<h1>
  <span>Sirius POV</span>
</h1>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>          I hope pup likes my surprise. I mean I did escape Moony’s Mother Henning for this. OH! Look! There she is, my darling pup. Who’s that with her? The Zabini boy? Are they on a date? They are!  (not that I can blame her Zabini’s are known to be pretty to look at and be fiercely protective and loyal… Poor Zafrina… having to deal with all those idiots dying on or divorcing her...) Now the question is Embarrass them or behave?....Embarrassment it is!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>           “...Blaise you don’t have to keep paying for everything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>            “Ah, but I do! If only because it makes you smile when I do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>           “That’s so sweet it almost makes me not want to give you the shovel talk Zabini!” I said. Their startled expressions were very much worth it. Jasmine then jumped up and hugged me after she got over her shock. I just got a nod from Zafrina’s boy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “Sirius what are you doing here? I’d have thought you’d be with Moony or at Aunt Frina’s home.” I explained about my magnificent escape from Remus and Zafrina both. How I narrowly missed the apparition point. Then I gave Jasmine one last hug and some money to go to Zonko’s to get some pranking tools. Zabini went to follow her when I held him back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>           “I only said almost. That means you’re still getting that shovel talk.” the boy gulped. “You hurt my goddaughter. I hurt you, remember I’ve been to Azkaban and I don’t have any problems going back if it's to avenge my pup understand?” The boy looked quite panicked and green but nodded. Jasmine arrived not a moment too soon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “Blaise are you okay?” ‘Blaise’ nodded and just looked warily at me. I looked between the two and saw a ghost of James and Lily the day after Lil’s father gave James the Shovel talk. At which point I knew it was time for me to depart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>         “Okay pup come give me one last hug and I’ll see you again soon. Promise.” I said as she got closer. I was pushing my luck anyway with Moony. We said our goodbyes. I gave her One last kiss on her forehead and then apparated back to the Zabini estate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>         Moony was in a right state. Zafrina wasn’t much better. I had a feeling I was going to be lucky to be allowed to go to the third task.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<h1>
  <span>Jasmine POV</span>
</h1>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “Well that was short.” Blaise just nodded. I was slightly worried he wasn’t talking but then he spoke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “It’s a wonder your godfather wasn’t sorted into Slytherin.” He said with a grimace. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wonder what made him say that….I’ll ask later for now I think I should convince him to go up to the school with me and see madame Pomfrey…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          It didn’t take much to get him to agree to go to the school but he refused to go see Pomfrey. We went through it back and forth for hours until I gave in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <span>          “FINE! But don’t Blame me when you get sick everywhere.” I finally said. He just looked at me adoringly. He kissed my forehead like Sirius did earlier then told me it was late and that he’d see me in the morning.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ch 41</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          It was the morning of the Third Task and you could feel the dread pouring through the school. I guess, like with any secret at Hogwarts, the other students had figured out some of what was to come today. Or it could have been due to the tests today and nothing to do with the Task at all. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eh doesn’t matter much, point is dread and a feeling of doom hanging over head…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          I went down to breakfast first as I had been up since 4 AM. Why was I up at four AM? Because I couldn’t get back to sleep after the latest mess ol’ Moldieshorts was getting up to now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          Apparently these visions are no longer because of my connection to him but because of some of the blood we share. I say that because my perspective changed. I was an Outsider this time rather than the snake. I’d been to the library to do some research. It seemed the squibs from the Sayer and Slytherin somehow found their way to come together like their magical counterpoints. Which is why I’m heiress to both houses. It seems the Sayer family was a long line of Seers and (excuse the pun) Sayers. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Would explain why it wasn’t on my tests because those with the talent are rare even in families that are known for them.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’d wager my talent wasn’t very strong but because both of us descended from the Sayer’s it's easier to get an inside scoop of what the other is doing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh well at least today should be fairly calm… who am I kidding it's gonna be chaos and destruction and death and that’s just the Third task… sigh…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          Imagine my surprise when the Champions were asked to stay behind after breakfast. We were led back into the room we were in the night the goblet chose us. Inside was the other’s families. I got visited by Mrs. Weasley and Bill, Aunt Narcissa, Aunt Zafrina, AND Moony and Padfoot. It was a bit overwhelming seeing how much I had by way of family altogether. Before I went off to see them Fleur grabbed my arm and dragged me over to her parents.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          Apparently, you save a French Diplomat’s daughter you get a life long friendship? At least that’s what I understood of what the family was saying. I told them it wasn’t necessary but that I would be glad to be their friend. In the end Sirius had to come get me.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “Sorry to interrupt but we have a family that’s longing to spend time with our girl here…” Sirius trailed off as he indicated me. Then there were so many apologies just so many. When I finally got to be with the others and Padfoot it was nearing 10 o’clock in the morning. We spent the time until dinner catching up. I had to keep them from going on a murder spree, starting with Dumbledore, or at least I told them to wait until they had an audience so none of them actually ended up in Azkaban.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          It seemed that Blaise’s letter hadn’t reached the estate yet. Dinner was gonna be fun again. At least I’ll get the joy of watching Dumbledore get chewed out again for allowing a child to be in an unsafe environment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chapter 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ch 42</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          As we entered the Great Hall, Blaise looked expectant while the rest of the room was unsuspecting. Aunt Narcissa, Aunt Zafrina, Mrs. Weasley, Moony and Padfoot all marched up to the head table. Didn’t even pretend they weren’t. Bill stayed with me. I think he’s just afraid of his mother’s temper. (<em> Not that I blame him. The Weasley temper is formidable.) </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>           “ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! WHAT IS GOING ON AT THIS SCHOOL?!?!?” Mrs. Weasley started. Then she went on to rant about the fake. The others seemed to let her talk herself out before speaking up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>           “My niece/Daughter/Goddaughter just explained to me what happened to her not a week ago. Now why did <span class="u"> She </span> have to tell me when as headmaster it is <span class="u"> Your </span> responsibility to inform me.” Four voices spoke at the same time in the same icy frigid tone. It was kinda scary actually. I almost pity Dumbledore and then I remember what my tests showed and get over it. I think Dumbledore was actually shaking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          “Maybe we might continue this in my office after the task?” He finally settled. My family agreed and came to sit next to me like nothing had happened. The rest of the school took its time adjusting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          “So I hear a little Flame is Courting a flower?” Aunt Narcissa started. Blaise and I turned very red and just nodded our heads. “Wonderful! Zafrina when can Siri expect a marriage contract?” I started to freak out a little but noticed Blaise was still. Then Aunt Cissa said she was only teasing. Dinner continued in much the same vein. When dinner finished we walked to the Maze together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          At the entrance to the Maze they each gave me one last hug. Then I went over to the other Champions. We were told we’d go in order of highest points. So the order was Cedric, Viktor, me, Fleur.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          The cannon marked the start of the task. Cedric went in then a minute later Viktor entered. I went in, with my Holly wand out, two minutes after him and Fleur followed me in after two more minutes. On my path I found a gas that made everything topsey-turvey, a Bogart, and a Blast-ended Skrewt; then I heard Fleur scream.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Chapter 43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ch 43</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          I followed the sound and ran into a sphinx. She gave me three options: to walk away, correctly answer her riddle or get attacked for getting it wrong.  I asked to hear her riddle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “First think of the person who lives in disguise </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Who deals in secrets and tells only lies</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           Next whats always last to mend in the middle of middle and end of end</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             Finally give me a sound often heard when searching for a hard to find word</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>           Now put them together and riddle me this?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             Which creature would you be unlikely to kiss?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “Is it a Spyder?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          The sphinx moved aside. Then I continued in the direction I remembered the scream coming from. It turned out that the other three were being attacked by Acromantulas. Nothing they were doing was working. I guess they forgot spiders hibernate in the winter. I sent a cold spell toward the magical spiders and they retreated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “Thanks Jasmine.” I nodded and we all continued on to find the cup. Before anyone went near it the others looked at me. I used one of the cursebreaker spells and found it had in fact been tampered with. Like my vision this morning indicated it would. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “Whelp nothing for it I suppose you guys are all the real and rightful champions of this tournament; unfortunately I have to take the cup and go escape a mad man’s clutches once again.” They just nodded. As they watched with a grim determination I grabbed the Cup and was taken to a graveyard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Chapter 44</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ch 44</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>           Upon arrival I was stunned. When I woke from the stunner my holly wand was nowhere to be seen and Wormtail was in front of me. He threw something in a cauldron with a huge snake circling around the bottom of it. Then he started spouting off about the father and servant. He got to a point where he was going to take my blood but I said it was freely given. Hopefully that messes up whatever the rat was planning just a little bit longer and I’d have my ebony wand in hand. I could summon my holly wand then portkey to home then travel by elf back to school. Hopefully. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “What have you done, Wormtail? What happened during the ritual? It was very specific in what it needed.” a hissing voice said from somewhere in the smoke from the cauldron.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>           “T-th-the g-gi-girl! She messed it up with her freely given blood! Master! Please don’t hurt me!!!” The rat simpered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>            “WHAT!!!!!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? WHAT GIRL?!?!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN </span>
  <span class="u">
    <span>SHE</span>
  </span>
  <span> FREELY GAVE HER BLOOD?!?!?!?!?!?” that voice said again. Tired of all the screaming I finally got my ebony wand out of it’s holster and into my hand. I summoned my holly wand and then portkeyed out just as fast as I could.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          I landed in the foyer of the Estate. Winky came without being called and offered to take me back to school. I thanked her and held on tight. Elf apparition was very different from wizard’s. First she could go anywhere. Second she could take only two with her at a time depending on the destination. Lastly she could get others past wards too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>           Once at Hogwarts, I rushed to the Maze area. The first person I saw was Aunt Cissa. I ran up to her and started to break down in hysterics.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>            “I-i h-he-heard h-him! H-h-hes b-ba-back!” I repeated over and over again in her arms. Then the Fake came over and said he’d take me up to the Hospital Wing. Didn’t really give anyone a chance to say no or a choice. He just grabbed my arm and dragged me up to the castle. We never made it to the hospital wing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>          He took me to his office and started questioning me. Not wanting to relive whatever started that breakdown more than need be, I told him just the bare basics. He asked about the graveyard which I never told him about. Then he performed a facial tick I had seen somewhere… </span><em><span>Maybe one of the times I viewed the memories of the Death Eater trials over the summer to help Siri.</span></em> <em><span>Ha I was Right. He </span></em><b><em>is</em></b><em><span> an imposter.</span></em><span> That’s when Dumbledore and everyone else appeared. I looked Snape right in the eye.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “I was Right.” Snape's eyes widened and then he took over interrogating (more like terrifying or trying to; he terrified me) the Fake. Brought out the veritaserum and everything. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “The Goblins are their way to get memories for the DMLE.” Aunt Frina said. The minister was in the background trying to just Kiss the imposter but Aunt Cissa and Padfoot were keeping him from doing so. Mostly Aunt Cissa; Padfoot was distracting the Dementor with his Big Grim-like patronus. Then the goblins appeared.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          They took copies of memories from everyone. Including the other students and schools and just everyone. The elves included. Then Dumbledore wanted me to rehash what happened play for play and all I wanted was sleep and maybe healing for my arm. Luckily I now have Guardians that care. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          “No no more if you want to know what happened you can request to see the memories like everyone else for now she needs to see Poppy and then off to bed for her.” Aunt Zafrina said as Mcgonagall escorted me away from the headmaster and Snape made sure Barty jr (at least I think that's what I heard was his name amongst the muss and fuss going on) stayed far away from me and everyone else. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Chapter 45</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ch 45</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>           A week later exams were done and it was a day before the leaving feast. They were having a feast for the end of the tournament today. They insisted in trying to say I was the only champion to win the tournament because I was the only one to touch the cup. I insisted that the other three were there before I was and so had won.  It kept going back and forth. That is until Aunt Narcissa put her foot down and forced them to accept all four of us as winners. Sirius looked proud to be her cousin in that moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>           Barty jr. was Kissed before he even got to the ministry because Fudge is a coward and doesn’t want to believe Moldieshorts is back. Neither does the Daily Prophet want to acknowledge the truth. For days after the goblins released the copies of the copies of memories all we heard was assurances that the memories had been faked and how everyone was lying. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stupid paper. Stupid Minister. Well at least Madame Bones is aware and will do all she can to prepare for the coming mess.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>           That night after they had given us each a share of the winnings I gave mine to the Weasley Twins. It was to be used as a silent investment into their shop. Molly could never know. The next day everyone was busy packing for the next morning when we’d all depart for the train station. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          Then it was time for the leaving feast. Everyone gathered in the great hall about 30 minutes before because Dumbledore had one last announcement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>           “Well that time of year has come once more. And with it I have news and advice to give you. No matter what the news says or what you may believe, Voldemort </span>
  <span>is</span>
  <span> out there. So I urge each and everyone of you to be careful in the coming months. I hope you all will heed this advice. Now onto more lively things. Such as the house cup. I believe that Slytherin is in the lead. Well done Slytherin but I feel there are to be some last minute–”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>           “Instead of adding the points to this year's cup why not start next year with those points and let Slytherin have the cup? I think most of us can say with certainty that not all Slytherins are all that bad.” Surprisingly Ron was the one to interrupt the headmaster. He got several agreements from Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and the Gryffindors. Dumbledore sighed but nodded. The food appeared then, and we all ate before leaving to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          The next morning after breakfast, we all loaded on to the train.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          After that there were Plans for the summer. Seeing as Moldieshorts was back in some form, Narcissa couldn’t stay with her husband. She and Draco would be joining me, Sirius, and Remus in the invasion of the Zabini Estate. Draco looked thrilled (read distinctly put out) over the news. Good news is since I had used my ebony wand for a majority of the school year I wouldn’t need to bring my holly wand next year. I planned on putting my holly wand with the other family wands in the Potter vaults. At least they told me there was a collection there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          Even better the goblins found another Horcrux. It was in the personal vault of one Bellatrix LeStrange. All they needed was for Sirius to claim her Vault and nullify her marriage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<h1>
  <span>(In Azkaban, the Cell of one miss Bellatrix Black</span>
</h1>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>         Finally, now all I have to do is wait on the Dark Lord to free me and get me healthy again and then I find my sister, nephew, cousin, and the Potter’s child and disappear from Magical Britain. Thank you Lord Black whoever you are, you just freed me from a decade plus of being stuck in my head. I should also probably free the Longbottoms while I’m saving people now that I think about it. But that’s for later now I wait.)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>         The Goblins then used the cup-like horcrux to find all the other pieces of Moldieshorts. We couldn’t get any right then but we knew where they were. One of the best pieces of news though was that I’d be able to spend the full moon with Remus and Padfoot. They finally got to see my coyote. Blaise was coming very close to transforming too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>          Everything wasn’t all rainbows and happiness there were the Paper’s calling me a liar and unhinged. There were disappearances all over Britain and some people were found dead. But we take what we can get and move on. Still I like to think on the bright side that everything will be alright and next year may yet be peaceful.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Good news: I finished writing it!<br/>Bad news: I finished it.</p>
<p>Good news: I have some Ideas about what could happen in fifth year and even a title<br/>Bad news: I don't know if I should continue into fifth year or nah</p>
<p> </p>
<p>what do y'all think?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Chapter 46</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>not really a chapter just an update that fifth year has been written and is/will be posted 10/6/20. the title is Fifth Year Revalations.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>